The Light of My Blood
by YGP
Summary: He was a vampire looking for blood but what he found was her. Little did he know, the more he got invovled with her, the more she would change his life. SoraxKairi
1. The Existence

_I thought it would be nice to do another vampire story. I like making them, I like reading them. I hope you'll enjoy it too._

_

* * *

_

For years, humans had thought there was a world that only they knew but a dark world was always there, waiting in the shadows.

_  
Chapter 1: The Existence:_

"_You believe in vampires don't you?" she asked._

Kairi, Namine, Selphie, and Olette were sitting around talking as their desk sat in the usual circle. Their teacher hadn't shown up yet, being late as usual. Selphie had started the conversation of vampires, trying to convince everyone they were real. To them, Selphie had a different thing to talk about everyday. Namine and Olette believed in the possibility that vampires existed but Kairi wasn't convinced at all. Kairi held her head on her hand, bored. Her eyes lowered more as she looked away from them. She was ready to go home.

"Come on! Vampires do exist! How do you explain all those deaths that happened at night?!" Selphie stated.

"There's a lot that could've happened." Kairi moaned.

"Then how do you explain the bite marks?!"

"Maybe there's some psycho killer on the loose that wants to believe that vampires exist. People are crazy these days."Selphie and Kairi could have the argument for hours. They usually got like that on whatever subject Selphie brought up but it never got as serious as them to stop being friends. There were times when they stopped talking to each other until things blew over. Namine and Olette didn't like to get in the middle of their arguments and tried to stay out of it. As if it was even possible. "What do you guys think?" Namine and Olette looked at each other with worry but then turned back to Kairi and Selphie. "Um? I believe that vampire might actually exist."

"I agree with Namine." They looked over at Kairi who still kept his hand on his face. They couldn't tell if she was getting angry or not. She didn't do anything. One of the things that scared them about Kairi was when she got angry but what scared them more was when she was quiet. Kairi just closed her eyes as her face tensed up. "Whatever. Believe what you wanna believe."

"You would believe if you saw one." Namine and Olette turned their attention toward Selphie as she pointed her index finger up to the ceiling and smiled. Then, she thought about what she had just said. She put her arm down as she wiped the smile off of her face and looked toward the floor. She would never want that to happen. She thoughtif Kairi were to actually see one, she could be killed and that maybe it was best if she didn't.

Kairi stood up from her chair with the same annoyed look. She tossed her bag over her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked back toward her friends with her cold angry look. "I'm out here. She's not coming. You guys can waste your time here if you want." As she walked out of the door, they watched her, worried.

"Think she's mad?" Selphie asked.

Olette and Namine shrugged their shoulders. "With her, you can never tell." Olette said.

Selphie looked down with her hands in lap. "Still, I would be careful. People are starting to die here too."

Kairi walked down the empty hall and into the music room. Usually when she walked into the music room, she wanted to be alone or at least practicing with her band. Kairi had two sides to her: her nice side and her dark side. On her nice side, she got along with everyone. She had more than just Selphie, Olette, and Namine as her friends but they were the closest to her. She helped people whenever they needed and was head of only a few of her student organizations. Being ahead of the activities committee had its advantages. She could get her band to play at any concert or any dance. Everyone loved the nice side and that's all some people would ever know.

Her dark side only came out when she got angry. Her closest friends were the only ones who has seen it the worse of it, but people in her band and clubs had only seen a taste of how serious she could really get. When ever her band wasn't playing right or she thought something at a meeting wouldn't work, they would hear about it.

She took her guitar case from the corner of the room. If there was one thing you don't mess with, it was her guitar. She could play really well and when she heard a song she liked, she tried to learn the parts of one of the players. She took her black guitar with dark blue strips going off the front and out to the side and sat on the desk. She took her pick and started playing a little until a guy and a girl dressed in dark gothic clothing walked in.

"Any luck yet?" the guy asked.

"No."

They were looking for another guitar player since their fourth member was gone. Rumors had it that he was killed by a vampire one night as he was walking the streets alone on his way home. "Then we'll just practice with what we got. I still haven't found the sound I'm looking for." The girl took out her guitar as the guy went to his drum set and started practicing with Kairi. Until Kairi chose the next guitarist, she decided they weren't going to play in any shows until then.

* * *

Later that night, Kairi was sitting in her bed all ready in her pajamas and ready to go to bed. Out of curiosity, she pointed her remote toward the TV and turned it on. The news was all ready on. She could see the news woman in the street with a dead body lying behind her.

_"Tonight a woman walking alone was killed out here but not just by any murderer. Look closely at the side of her neck." _The camera zoomed in on the side of the woman's neck and showed the two blood filled holes. Kairi held on to her pillow as her eyes widened a little.

"_As you can see there was a struggle. Take a look at these claw marks." _The camera zoomed toward the woman's side. Her clothes were blood stained as the bottom half of her shirt was torn open. There were very deep claws on her stomach as if the skin was torn apart, enough to see her stomach muscles and parts of her organs. Kairi clinched her teeth a little as her eyes were glued to the blood.

"_Usually we wouldn't show a sight like this but we show this as a warning to everyone. We would usually advise for people not to walk alone at night but in this case we advise not to go out if at all possible. Lock all windows and doors and possibly have some sort of vampire protection such as garlic and crosses. If you have any questions, lines will be open to help you."_

Behind the news anchor, two paramedics came and covered the woman with a white blanket before they carried her off. Afterwards, a commercial switched on. There was a man trying to sell vampire repellant products. Kairi turned off the TV.

_"You gotta be kidding me. Vampires can't really exist right? But then again, did a vampire really do something like that?" _Kairi looked down and threw the pillow behind her, wondering why she was holding onto it. She flopped down on her side as she kept her eyes closed, trying not to think about what happened. Within minutes, she fell asleep.

After a few hours, something dark had flew toward her window. Kairi had forgotten to close it all the way and lock it. The dark figure smiled as he could smell her scent from the outside. He slowly pushed the window open and quietly stepped in. It was one of the easiest houses to get into since some of the houses had all ready started putting up things to stop vampires.

As he started walking toward her, she moaned as she slowly opened her eyes, feeling that someone was in her room. Her sight was blurry as she seen the dark person. He leaned toward the side her neck and her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. She brought her knees up and pushed the guy off as hard as she could with her feet.

She stood up as quickly as she could, afraid. She walked back a little toward the wall as he kept his eyes on her. _"No way. He can't be a-."_ He lunged at her and knocked her against the wall while holding onto her wrists. As she fell back, she made sure that her head didn't hit too hard against the wall. She closed her eyes tightly, shaking a little. He headed toward her neck again but she kneed him in the stomach which caused him to let go of her wrists.

She ran from in front of him but he quickly went for her. She turned around as she was running back a little and he reached out his hand, trying to grab her. She tried to avoid the grab as much as possible but he ended up grabbing on to an open spot on her shirt, near her buttons and onto the inside. She lost her balance as her body leaned back on one foot and fell back on her bed. Her shirt ripped open as she fell but he let go, making sure he didn't fall with her.

She wanted to get up but her body wouldn't let her. He grabbed on her wrists as her arms were beside her head and climbed on top of her holding her legs down with his own. She kept her eyes closed tight as she kept struggling to get up.

"You're a fighter. I guess we're going to have to do this another way." he whispered.

She struggled even less as she was getting tired and her head was turned to the side. She kept thinking of how she didn't want to end up like the woman she saw on TV. He grabbed her under her chin and turned her head toward him. He pressed his lips against hers which caught her by surprise. Soon her body calmed down as she started falling into his trap, enjoying the seductive kiss. Her body relaxed and his legs got off hers as she could feel them struggling to move. He could tell what her legs wanted to do. She moved her legs to the point where her knees were bending and close to his waist.

He let go of her wrists and put his fingers through her hair, grabbing on tightly to the strands. Her arms went around his neck. Her hands moved up to his hair. Her head turned over, revealing the side of her neck. He opened his mouth, his bright fangs showing through the darkness. He tried to bite down but something was holding his mouth from sinking his fangs into her skin. Her eyes shot opened realizing what was going on. Her body remained still as it was frozen in fear.

He back away from her. She looked surprised as she watched him stand up. He walked toward the window. "Wait. Why didn't you…do it?" He closed his eyes as he smiled and pushed his bangs up a little. "You know. I don't even know either. There's something keeping me from biting you. Not because I didn't want to." He climbed out of the window, thinking that it might have been a waste of time but at the same time something was strange about that girl.

Kairi laid there, still paralyzed about what happened. Now, there wasn't a doubt in her mind vampires existed.


	2. Different Blood Types

_Vampires only lived by two rules: Never to love a human and mate with them out of love and never to turn on their vampire brethren. _

_Chapter 2: Different Blood Types:_

_Kairi opened her eyes, still lying in her bed like she was a few hours ago._

She looked around her room, seeing it was all lit up by sunlight. She started to wonder if everything from last night was a dream. Her hand reached up and rested on her chest. She felt surprised as she could feel her skin. Her shirt really had been torn open and she could feel pain in her wrists. She was surprised that the sharpness of his fingernails didn't go through her skin but was more surprised that she was still alive. For now, she knew she would keep wondering why he couldn't bite her?

* * *

A blond haired vampire was sitting at the table reading a book with his feet up. He turned his head as he heard loud opening of the library doors. The spiked haired vampire that attacked Kairi last night walked toward the blond.

A while ago, the vampires took over the outer part of town and used it as hideout. All of the vampires stayed in the old abandoned library as a clan. By day, they could hide out and by night, go out.

A smirk came across the blond's face. "Guess who came back before the sun came up."

"Barely. I got burned a little." The brunette took a seat in front of the vampire and put his feet up on the table with his hands behind his head. "What took you so long?"

"I ran into a problem."

"What? Too many people putting up garlic in their houses?" He looked back down in his book as he smiled. "No. She was easy but no matter how hard I tried, something wouldn't let me get her blood. It felt like some kind of strong barrier was holding me back."

"That's weird. Nothing else?"

"No. Nothing on her so since I couldn't do it, I had to go find somebody else. That's why it took so long."

"If you're that curious about it, then look it up." The brunette looked over as the blond who was holding the book up in the air so he couldn't see his face. He put the book down, feeling that he was being watched. "What?!" By the serious look on the brunette's face, it meant go find a book. If a vampire wanted to find out anything, their library hideout was the best way to find out anything. There were research books written by vampires for vampires. "You're lazy. You know that Sora."

"You're the bookworm Roxas. You could probably find one in less time than I can." They heard a scream and looked over to see three vampires around a woman. "Guys. What did I say about playing with your food or bringing it here!" one of them said.

"Don't worry. She'll be dead. We can share this one." Sora and Roxas watched as they tore her skin apart with their sharp nails instantly and drunk the running blood from her body as her screams started to quiet down. They had become used to seeing sights like that. Roxas walked over to one of the shelves and looked until he found a book. He walked back over and sat down in front of Sora. "Hmm. This one usually has everything." After a few minutes of flipping through pages, he had found something.

_Throughout history, humans and vampires weren't the only ones who existed. Among some humans, there were rare special humans. Humans that vampires could not touch. They are known as "Purebloods" or "pure hearts". They are protected over their whole body somehow. As if there was an invisible barrier. Vampires could not even cut them to make them bleed but over the years vampires have found a way to get their blood. Their blood is known as a delicacy and very powerful. The only way to get a "Pureblood's" blood is…_

"What?" Sora leaned forward as he waited to hear the answer.

"The page's been torn out. Does that sound like the girl from last night?"

"Maybe."

"Was she struggling?"

"Yeah."

"But no matter what, your nails couldn't break her skin?"

"Yeah."

"Then you're in luck. You just found a _"Pureblood"_." Sora was about to say something but he looked over and seen a shadow moving behind the bookshelf. His eyebrows arched in confusion but decided to forget about it. He looked back toward Roxas. "Too bad we couldn't find out how you could get to her. Anyway, you can read about it. I'm going to go to sleep so I can get up tonight." Roxas stood out of chair and stretched with his eyes closed. Sora stood up. "Yeah. I guess I'll go do something to."

"But if you really wanna find a way to taste her blood, you should try to figure out something on your own. That'll be something for you to do." Sora walked away and Roxas shook the book to make sure the page wasn't in there. He dropped it and a page flew out. "Found it." He read it and his eyes widened a little in surprised. "Whoa! Sora should read about this one."

* * *

Kairi walked into her classroom at school, still feeling a little uneasy about last night. She looked over to see Selphie, Olette and Namine were sitting in their usual spots. She breathed in before she walked over. It was time to talk to Selphie: the vampire expert. If anyone had anything to protect her against vampires, it was Selphie. "Kairi?" Selphie looked up at her and started to get worried as Kairi looked a little scared. "Selphie. I need your help now. I believe."

Everyone's eyes widened. "Why?"

"You see I-." Suddenly, Kairi felt a hand grab her arm. She looked down at the hand and followed the path of the arm to see her two band members with worried looks on their faces. "Kairi. We need your help." Before she could say anything she was dragged off.

* * *

At sunset, Kairi and Namine were sitting under a tree. Kairi was leaning on the side as Namine was leaning on the front of the tree, both of them starring ahead. "A vampire came in my room last night. I tried to fight him off but I couldn't."

"If you're not a vampire and you're not dead, then how did you survive?"

"I don't know. He had me when he kissed me but when I came out of it, he told me he couldn't bite me. Something on me or in me was holding him back. I was going to ask Selphie for some of her stuff so that this wouldn't happen again but then again if he couldn't bite me, no vampire can."

Namine looked down, relieved. "You're lucky. I'm glad you didn't die."

"You have nothing to worry about either. You can handle a vampire." Kairi looked down along with Namine. They could tell the subject of the conversation had changed between them. "Maybe you could come over to visit me sometime." Kairi quietly said.

"Why? We don't live that far away? Are you scared?"

"No. I just thought you could sleep over."

"I don't think your new mom would like that."

"I don't think she knows about you being special." Kairi stood up and looked at Namine before she walked off. There were some family secrets better left not to talk about.

* * *

Later that night, someone stepped in the Kairi's window. She could feel a dark shadow over her face as she had her eyes closed. She opened them to seen dark blue eyes looking back at her. She sat up on her elbows and gave him her cold stare. "What are you doing back here?"

"You mind if I see something?" She sat up and moved her hair to the side, smiling. "Try me." He smiled back, thinking she was confident even if last time was just a fluke. He moved toward her neck but by surprised, she moved her head over to where she was face to face in front of him. She leaned in and kissed him. He could still taste her strawberry glossed lips. The same flavor as from last night. He moved from her lips to her neck in a trail of kisses.

Kairi looked toward the ceiling, seeing if he could do it. He dug his nails into her skin. She barely made a sound. There were some things they both had to know. He moved toward her ear and whispered "So? I found you _Pureblood_. You're lucky. You're immune to all vampires."

She smiled. "Yeah. I kind of all ready figured that out vampire." He moved back from her. They looked at each other, still smiling. "It's true what they say about a vampire's kiss or at least what somebody told me. What's your name vampire?"

"What makes you think I'm coming back?"

"The same reason you came here tonight. I can see it in your eyes. I got something you can't have and if you're like me, you can't stand not figuring out how to get what you want." Both of his hands leaned on the bed near both sides of her legs. "You're different from the other humans and not just because you're a_ Pureblood_. You were willing to fight a vampire for your life and now you're not afraid of them. If there were more like you, we would be in trouble."

She moved closer to his face and stood up along with him, still remaining in his face. He started walking backward as she walked forward, still keeping the smiles on their faces. Both of them starting to enjoy what was going on between them. "But there are still other ways I can kill you."

"Hmm." His back hit the wall.

"And there are ways I can kill you too." she whispered.

"Sora."

"Kairi."

"_Pureblood." _

* * *

Nearby in another room, Roxas jumped in a window and bent his fingers forward, cracking his knuckles. _"This should be easy." _He walked over to see a blond haired girl on her bed with her head lying on her hands, still awake. She didn't notice him at first until she looked up and jumped up in surprise. Roxas looked over and scratched his head. "Whoa. I didn't know you were still awake. Man. They're usually easier when they're asleep."

"Get out of my room!" Namine yelled as she pointed to the side.

"Hey! You don't have to yell!" He went toward her. "Stay back! I'm warning you!"

"Oh yeah. Like what are you going to do?" He grabbed onto her arms and held her down. She started struggling. "LET GO!" Her hands glowed and he fell on the floor. He lifted his head and opened his eyes. "Whoa. Hey! You have magic so that makes you a witch or something!"

She got up with a lamp in hand and started getting hit in the head as he kept saying "Ow!" until she got tired. "Are you done yet?"

She sighed as she closed her eyes. "Yeah."

"You know. Instead of hitting me with that, why don't use your magic?" She sat back on her bed as she looked toward the floor. "Because I'm not supposed to."

"What kind of excuse is that? If I had magic, I'll be doing everything with that." She put her hand to her head with her eyes closed. "Just go ahead and bite me."

"Well it's no fun if you just tell me to." She laughed a little but little did she know this was all apart of his act. When it comes to getting blood, Sora had his way and Roxas had another.

He spent some time talking to Namine until she fell asleep. He got up and walked over to her. He smiled with blood lust in his eyes. As always, his plan of playing Mr. Nice Guy made his prey put down their guard, making it easier to take their blood and it gave him pleasure in knowing how easily they can be tricked. "Finally. My first taste of a witch's blood." he whispered. He sunk his fangs into the side of her neck. She moaned as she started to wake up and tried to move her head. Only being half aware of what was going on, she put her hands on his chest and her hands started glowing. He held on for as long as he could before he backed away.

He held his hands on his chest, feeling it burning. "You bastard! You did that just for the blood?!"

"Why not? I am just a vampire. More than you know." His eyes turned blood red as he smiled widely. "I prefer not to take blood by force unless I have to." She was scared as she saw the crazy look on his face. She knew he was ready to kill her. She felt weak from how much blood he took all ready but she would find a way to fight. He tried to grab her neck but she grabbed his wrist. His eyes widened as his pupils turned narrow. She put pressure on his wrist to the point where it was about to break. He started to groan in pain. With his other hand, he reached down and scratched the top of her chest. She screamed out in pain as his nails had tore through her skin.

She let go of his wrist as he screamed out in pain. He held onto his wrist as it was bleeding and barely hanging on by his skin. He fell on the ground as he felt his heart beating fast out of his chest as if it was ready to explode. A pool of blood started spreading out on the floor and Namine looked over. She tried to move her mouth but she couldn't. She closed her eyes, passing out.

* * *

Sora looked around in Kairi's room and looked toward the side of her dresser, seeing her guitar case. "You play?"

"Yeah." He opened it and took it out. "Hey! Don't just take my guitar out!" He ran the pick through once. "Can you play?"

"I try." He started playing. She looked surprised as she liked the sound. It was just the sound she was looking for. She leaned on her desk with her eyes closed after he had finished. "Listen. It might be stupid to ask this but I'm looking for a guitarist to play in my band. There's a dance coming up that I want us to play at. If you're interested, you have to let my two other members hear you first and don't go after their blood."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Fine. What do you play anyway?"

"I like some songs like by Evanescence."

He walked close to her. "Then let me hear you sing." She held her hands up as high as his chest, nervously.

"Not tonight. Tomorrow night. My parents won't be at home." He arched his eyebrow as he looked at her. "They leave you at home alone?"

"Hey! I can take care of myself!"

"Whatever." He walked over toward the window and looked toward her with his hand up. "Later."

He jumped out of the window.


	3. The Bond Between Pureblood and Vampire

_When I wrote the first half of this story, I was listening to Evanescence a lot and I thought it could go with the story too. I wrote that just to let you, the readers, know that there will be different song lyrics in the story. If you like Evanescence, I'm happy. Maybe you know this song or if you like them and have never heard it, I encourage you to listen. If you don't like them at all, I still hope you will continue with the story. _

_

* * *

_

Ever since their existence, vampires have discovered a variety of rare human blood. The likes that humans never believed existed.

_If a vampire was fortunate enough, he would receive more than just blood but powers they never knew._

_Chapter 3: The Bond Between Pureblood and Vampire:_

_Namine woke up, surprised that she was still alive._

The bleeding had stopped from her cuts but her body remained paralyzed. She looked over slowly toward the floor. Her eyes barely open. Roxas was all ready gone. All that was left was the blood stain on the carpet. "Kai…Kai." She breathed in as she was in pain. _"Kairi. Help me." _

Kairi was looking around for Namine that day and started to get worried. Namine didn't meet up with her before school and she usually didn't miss school. After school was over, she climbed in the window of Namine's room so she could avoid talking to her dad. He didn't like her coming around for some reason. Kairi's eyes widened as she seen blood on the floor and she looked up to see Namine lying on the bed, still. She was staring up at the ceiling. "Namine?!" Kairi screamed.

She rushed over as Namine slowly turned her head over.

"Kai…"

"What happened?! Who did this to you?!"

"Namine?" Kairi looked back as she heard a voice from downstairs. She could tell it was her dad. When he walked in, he saw Namine lying on her side, enough to where he couldn't see the scratches. He smiled, thinking she was asleep and closed the door behind him. Kairi sighed, glad that he didn't notice the blood on the floor.

She helped Namine up and climbed back out the window without dropping her. She made it across the street to her house and helped Namine upstairs to her room. Her parents had all ready left on their business trip. She was glad she didn't have to sneak Namine in. She worked on Namine's wounds as she slept. She started to get angry as she was wrapping the bandages around her. She started to clench her teeth. The wounds looked familiar and she thought there's only one thing that couldn't attacked Namine last night.

* * *

Sora walked into the main room of the library and stopped surprised. Roxas's head was lying face down on the table. His arm with his hurt wrist was lying on the table, almost healed. "What happened to you last night?" Sora walked over but he kept enough distant from him. He could tell Roxas was in dangerous state. Roxas turned his head, facing Sora. His eyes were the same as last night, red and narrow with blood lust. He smiled evilly.

"Last night, things got a little ugly. You found a _pureblood_ well I found a witch. I was about to suck the sweet blood out of her body when she almost tore my wrist apart and tried to make my heart explode out of my chest. I was knocked out for a while but luckily I woke up before the sun came up. I'll be back for the rest of her blood. That's the kind of blood that could be my addiction."

Sora knew to stay out of Roxas's way. When it came to blood he liked, he could get crazy and possessive. Even though vampires live in packs, when they're out of the hideout, they're on their own and free to do whatever they want.

"Oh yeah. I found out how to get the _Pureblood._ If you still wanna know?"

* * *

Sora climbed inside the window to Kairi's room later that night. The scent in the room smelled different from hers. When he looked over, he seen Namine lying on the bed, sleeping but there was no sign of Kairi. "Hmm." He flew out of her room and searched around town, using his nose and eyes to spot her out. "Hm?" As he was flying the air, he smelled a familiar scent and knew what it was.

Kairi just walked out of the store with a bag in hand right after it closed for the night. She stopped, feeling someone watching her. Her face turned to anger and she walked into an alley. There, she saw him leaning on the wall. She closed her eyes as she put her bag down and walked toward him. "Hey."

She stopped in front of him. "You have some nerve."

"What?" She rose her hand up and slapped him across the face. "Vampires don't care who they hurt as long as you get blood right?" He kept his head turned to the side and she grabbed onto his arms, pushing him against the wall as hard as she could. "Say something!"

"You don't wanna make me angry." he whispered.

"Why?! So you can try and kill me too?!" She grabbed him under his chin and made his head turn. She took out a knife and held out toward his neck. His eyes shot open. They were blood red. She was a little surprised and scared but still angry about what someone did to Namine. She squeezed his wrist as hard as she could as she pointed the knife closer to his neck.

"Was it you?! Did you attack someone before you came to see me?! Answer me!" His hand got loose from hers and quickly moved to the side, away from her. She almost fell on the wall but he turned her around. Her back fell against the wall instead and so did her elbow. The pain that coursed straight through her arm caused the knife to go out of her hand. She pressed her teeth close together, keeping her cries to herself.

He pressed his body against her and put his hands in hers so that she wouldn't run. He was trying hard to control his anger. "What are you complaining about this time? Do you mean that girl that was asleep in your room?" She was surprised that he knew but her expression soon returned to anger.

"Yes." She replied coldly.

"Before you threaten me again, get your facts straight. I didn't attack anyone last night but I know who did."

"Then let me find him!" He smiled and squeezed her hands harder.

"Silly girl." he whispered. "You think you can take on a vampire. When we're like this, we don't care how; we won't stop until we kill you. Your friend is lucky to be alive or at least, lucky to be a witch." Kairi eyes widened and he let go of her. He leaned the back of his arm against the wall near her head. He kept his mouth close to her ear.

"Special humans can't hide from us _Pureblood_. We'll eventually find you."

He started kissing her neck. "Huh?" He couldn't get her blood but it was helping him to calm down. She wasn't sure what he was up to but she just closed her eyes and let him continue. His eyes had changed back to his natural blue color. When he back away from her, she could see that his eyes were back to normal. She started to understand why he started kissing her. He moved back in toward her neck. He tried to see if he could bite but still couldn't. "What was that for? Still trying to see if you can get my blood?"

"It was worth a shot."

Sora backed away from her. Kairi still felt a little confused but she walked over to her bag and picked it up off the ground. She looked back at him, starting to feel sorry for what she had done but the words wouldn't come to her lips. Sora just smiled. "Don't worry _Pureblood. _I know you're sorry." She rolled her eyes at his cockiness and walked out of the alley. He followed behind and walked beside her back to her house. She went up to her room and seen Namine was still asleep. "What did you get for her?"

"Just something to help with the scratch marks." Kairi bent down and put the bag near the bed. He looked down at Namine then at Kairi. "I can smell it. You two have half of the same blood." Kairi looked down as her body remained still and she turned toward him staring at the floor. "What? Something no one's supposed to know about?"

She stood up. "It's not that. It's just a long story. You could probably tell if you met my mom. She had to be someone special. How else would I end up being a _Pureblood _and the way Namine turned out?"

"Wow. Your mom's blood would've had some kind of taste to it." She looked upset as her eyes lowered.

"What? Anyway, you were supposed to sing for me." She got up.

"And you're going to audition. My friends are down in the garage." She walked toward the door as he followed. "What?! I thought I smell something else down there."

They walked down to the garage where her two band members were waiting and Kairi handed Sora a guitar. He played for them for a few minutes. Afterwards, Kairi talked with her band members with their backs turned to Sora. Sora watched as he put his hand on his side. Little did they know, he could hear everything they were saying. They turned back to him as Kairi crossed her arms.

"All right. You're in." Sora just smiled and Kairi thanked the others for coming. Her band members left out of the garage. She turned back toward Sora. "I could hear everything you were saying _Pureblood._ You must think I'm good at everything don't you?"

Her face twisted in disgust. "Don't flatter yourself." A smirk came across his face and he tossed her the guitar which she caught. "Your turn _Pureblood_."

"My name in Kairi."

"I like calling you _Pureblood_ better." She growled as she baled her fists.

"Come on. I'm not going to play here. Let's go the living room." He followed her inside and she tossed the guitar on the couch.

"Sorry but the only guitar I play is my own. Don't bite anything while I'm gone." She ran upstairs and he sat on the couch. She went into her case and got her guitar. She looked over to see Namine still asleep. She went back downstairs with her guitar strapped in front of her and her finger in the middle of a CD. She looked back toward Sora, still worried with Namine on her mind.

"Listen. If you hear or smell anything-?"

"Let you know right. It's okay to be worried about your sister." She looked at him, surprised at hearing the word "sister".

"What? I don't know her name."

"I'm going to play this song I really like. It's called _Whisper_ by Evanescence." She bent down and put in the CD in her CD player near the wall. "I turned it instrumental so I could get this song down." She turned around toward him as the music started playing. She started singing.

_Catch me as I fall._

_Say you're here and it's all over now._

_Speaking to atmosphere._

_No one's here and I fall into myself._

_This truth drives me into madness._

Sora leaned forward as he started to get interested. He was starting to like the sound of her voice.

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away._

_If I will it all away._

_Don't turn away. _

_Don't try to hide._

_Don't close your eyes._

_Don't turn out the lights._

_(Instrumental)_

_I'm frightened by what I see _

_But somehow I know that there's much more to come._

_Immobilized by my fear _

_And soon to be blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away._

_If I will it all away._

_Don't turn away._

_Don't try to hide._

_Don't close your eyes._

_Don't turn out the lights._

_Fallen angels at my feet._

_Whisper voices at my ear._

_Death before my eyes._

_Lying next to me I fear._

_She beckons me shall I give in?_

_Upon my end shall I begin?_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end._

_(Instrumental break)_

_Don't turn away._

_Don't try to hide._

_Don't close your eyes._

_Don't turn out the lights._

_Don't turn away._

_Don't try to hide._

_Don't close your eyes._

_Don't turn out the lights._

_Don't turn away._

_Don't try to hide._

_Don't close your eyes._

_Don't turn out the lights._

Kairi just stood in place as the rest of the music played, trying to catch her breath. After the song was over, she took off her guitar. She sat down on the couch beside him, sighing. "So? What do you think?"

"You turned out better than I thought. Not bad _Pureblood_." She sighed, thinking it was still a good review. "Wow. Thanks."

"So what now?" She shrugged her shoulders and she moved her knees up on her the couch. She held her head up on her hand, looking toward the wall behind her. "So have you killed a lot a people?"

"I wouldn't say a lot. It was just because I needed blood to survive."

"Have you lived a long time?"

"Not that long." Sora looked down toward the floor. "What do you think of me?"

"I don't think you're bad. You didn't try and kill me when your eyes did that red glowing thing." He smiled but then he looked over, seeing Namine coming down the stairs. He closed his eyes. "She's awake." Kairi looked back.

"Namine!" Kairi walked over. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Who's that?" Sora stood up.

"You wanna explain or should I?"

"Well. He's-."

"I'm a vampire." Namine held her fist close to her chest, afraid. "Could you wait a minute? I was trying to tell her that you won't hurt her." He sat down with his hands behind his head and eyes closed. "You don't know that." he said.

Kairi came beside Namine. "This is the vampire from the other night I was telling you about." she whispered.

"I can still hear you."

"Shaddup!"

"Aren't you forgetting what happened to me? What makes you think he's not using you just to find more people to get blood from or something?"

Kairi closed her eyes nervously as she put her finger to her check. "True but I kind of put him in our band."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry. I promised _Pureblood_ I wouldn't bite anybody."

"Like we can trust someone like you!"

"Don't worry Namine. I can handle it." Sora looked back forward.

"Anyway. I should probably help you back home but I don't want to leave you there by yourself." Sora's eyes widened as he could smell as familiar scent near by. He stood up. "I'll take her back." They looked worried as he came over. "Don't worry. I give you my word I won't harm her or let anybody harm her." Namine and Kairi looked at each other and Kairi nodded. Trusting Kairi's decision, she walked away with Sora.

Sora and Namine walked back up to Kairi's room and he jumped out of her window, carrying Namine. He looked around to make sure he stayed out of sight. Sora carried Namine inside of her room and laid her down on her bed. He looked back as he could smell the scent getting closer.

Feet stepped on the ground and a dark smile came across the vampire's face. Namine looked worried as she started shaking a little. She wasn't ready to face him again.

"Sora. So you found her too? I guess I don't mind sharing this once." Roxas walked pass him and stood in front of her. "You gotta try her blood." He moved close to her face but he looked over as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Sora shook his head.

"Back off man." Namine was surprised that a vampire was helping her. Roxas turned around, confused. "You're kidding right? She's as good as dead anyway."

Sora kept a serious look on his face. "I'm serious. Go find someone else tonight."

"What's gotten into you?"

From the outside, Kairi had climbed into the window of Namine's room. Sora and Roxas turned their heads as they could smell her scent nearby. She fell on the floor and Roxas looked surprised. "I get it now. So this is _Pureblood_."

"Kairi!" Namine yelled, afraid.

"So this is what you're doing?! Helping her out?! What are you really up to?! You didn't wanna listen when I told you I found out how to get her blood." Kairi looked surprised and Sora kept his eyes on Roxas. A smile came across Roxas's face as his eyes turned blood red. "Your choice Sora." He walked over to Kairi and grabbed onto her hair. Kairi closed her eyes tight as she was in pain.

"If you don't want her blood then I'll take it." Namine had her hands to her mouth. She reached out but Sora's held her hand out in front of her. "You… you're the one who attacked Namine."

Roxas just smirked. "So? What are you going to do about it?" Kairi opened one eye and reached up on Namine's desk. She felt a letter opener and grabbed onto it. Roxas found it funny that she was trying to put up a fight. Kairi tried to stab him but he moved out of the way and knocked it out of her hand as hard as he could.

His hand rose up in the air, ready to strike but a hand grabbed his throat. The nails started to go into Roxas's throat, making his neck bleed. Kairi looked surprised as Roxas let go of her and stood up. Sora choked Roxas harder, ready to snap his neck as he held him up off the ground. Roxas eyes were wide as he couldn't breathe. He brought his head down as far as he could. He could see Sora's eyes were blood red and Roxas managed to smile.

He put his hands on Sora's wrists and started squeezing as hard as he could so that he could get out of the choke hold. Sora's grip started to loosen enough for Roxas to breathe. He started laughing but Sora kept the same deadly look on his face. Kairi leaned against the wall scared and Namine watched as she looked scared.

"Tell me Sora. Why are you protecting her? She tells you what to do now? Is she your mate?"

Sora's eyes widened and his pupils narrowed as he tightened his hand around Roxas's neck. His anger was starting to grow. Blood started to drip on the floor but by the crazy look on Roxas's face, you could tell he wasn't feeling any pain. "It's such a rare occasion to see you this but that won't matter."

Roxas sunk his nails into Sora's skin to his bone and Sora let go of him. Roxas hit Sora across the face with the back of his hand and kneed him in the stomach. Sora's back hit against the wall. Blood started to flow down from the side of his lips.

"Sora!" Roxas looked back toward Kairi and smiled. He started walking toward her. Ready to take her blood, ready to kill her. Both Kairi and Namine remained frozen.

Suddenly, Roxas's eyes widened. He started bleeding from his back. Sora pulled back his arm until it cracked and dislocated from the rest of his body. Kairi covered her mouth with her hand. Roxas held onto his broken arm as he smiled.

"I knew it. You really can be vicious when you wanna be. Still. I didn't think it would be over some human." Roxas flew out of the window.

Sora leaned against the wall as his bangs covered his face. "Sora." Kairi got up and ran over to him. Namine looked surprised. "He saved our lives." she whispered.

Kairi looked over at her but then turned her attention back to him. He had his hand over his eye, shaking a little. "Get away from me. I don't know if I can control my anger. I can still smell her blood." Kairi was worried but she wasn't going to give up yet.

"Listen. Do you think you can stay calm until we get out of here? You'll be okay tonight Namine." Namine watched as they walked over to her window and he flew out with Kairi on his back. Namine got up and ran over to her window. When she looked, there was no sign of them. She closed her window, still worried before she went back to her bed.

* * *

Sora laid on Kairi's bed, still feeling his anger and the strong want for blood. Kairi had wiped the blood from his mouth with a cloth and left the room. She came back toward him, still unsure about what to do. She leaned her hand on the desk but pulled her hand back quick when she felt her finger hit something sharp. Her finger started bleeding and she held it up in the air before looking at Sora.

She sat on the edge on the bed. Her other fingers touched his skin toward his mouth and she moved her bleeding finger toward his lips. He started sucking as much blood as he could but she could see it wasn't enough.

Soon, the blood from her finger stopped. She stood up and thought of a better way to control him. She had her back turned to him as she bit her lip hard enough to bleed. When she felt there was enough blood in her mouth, she turned back, being careful not to swallow.

She went back over to him and kissed him quickly. Blood rolled down the side of his mouth as they kissed fiercely. His pushed her hair up as his fingers went through, revealing the back of her neck. His hand went on her back, trying to get her closer. She put one knee on the bed as her other foot was still leaning on the floor. She moved in and got on top of him, breaking their kiss.

She breathing in and out, trying to catch her breath. He sat up on his elbows. She looked into his eyes, seeing they were close to being normal again. Some parts of his eyes still had red in them but he was calming down.

He mostly kept his eyes watching hers. She leaned in and kissed him again. Even though the taste of her blood was almost gone, it didn't matter to him. All he wanted at the moment was her.

_Next chapter soon to come!_


	4. The Night of the Dance

_Another few chapters. If you like the story I hope you will like this too._

Chapter 4: The Night of the Dance:

Namine waited in the hall of school the next day. She looked over at each end, hoping to see that Kairi was all right. She felt a hand touched her shoulder and she turned around quickly. The red-haired girl smiled at her and Namine sighed. She noticed that Kairi's lip was redder than usually and wanted to ask why but she hesitated. Kairi headed to the classroom before she did and she followed behind her.

Inside, Selphie and Olette looked up from their desks. "Kairi? What's wrong with your lip?" Kairi just laughed a little with her eyes closed. Selphie and the others just looked confused.

* * *

Sora walked in the library toward the table near the front door and stopped. Roxas was sitting at the table reading with a book up to his face. Sora wanted to avoid having another fight like last night. Roxas looked over and smiled. "Hey! What? Are you afraid of me now? Come over here!" Sora walked over to his usually chair, afraid that Roxas might be up to something but Roxas just smiled as he sat down.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you or anything like that. I had fun last night. That's your problem Sora. You don't know when to stop. You don't know when to stop being nice and you don't know when to stop when you get angry. That's why no one gets you that way. You would kill everyone you find just like a few years ago."

Sora looked down, wishing Roxas had reminded him of that night. He had gotten angry and killed whatever human he could find in the street. He killed a few vampires too that tried to stop him. He thought if Kairi knew what happened, what would she think of him then? He was a completely different person when he was angry.

"You really have changed since then. You held back last night. You broke my arm knowing that it would heal back instead of killing me and here I thought I was going to have the chance of seeing the old Sora again."

Sora was starting to get angry that Roxas kept talking about the past but he kept himself under control. "I would do the same thing if some vampire was trying to take the blood I was trying to get but I offered to share. I understand now that _Pureblood_ is off limits. You would kill again if she told you to wouldn't you?" Sora growled a little at the remark.

"I really hope your not falling for her Sora. You're supposed to go after the blood and that's it."

"So what happened with you and that girl years ago didn't count either?" Sora smiled, making Roxas pay for bringing up his past. Roxas clutched his teeth. "I ended up killing her in the end so it doesn't matter. So? What did you get for playing hero?"

Sora just looked at him. "Did you do it? Did you get to taste her blood?" Sora leaned his head on his face. "It wasn't as good as I thought it was going to be."

"Really but the book said it was one of the best kinds of blood you can have. Nothing else happened last night?" Sora looked at him but wasn't intending to answer. "In other words, you didn't. She must've just given you her blood as a reward and so you wouldn't kill her from losing control. If you would listen to me, I could tell you what makes it taste better but you won't read the page."

He slid the page over. "Come on. It tells you how you did her blood. It's that easy." Sora and Roxas looked back as they heard the front doors open, loudly. A long, gray-haired vampire had walked in. All the vampires except for Sora covered their faces from the sunlight. Two vampires went behind the doors and closed them. The man stopped at the table, looking mostly at Sora, smiling. Sora just looked at him before he walked off.

"Did you see that? That guy just walked in and it's in the middle of the day." Sora watched as the man disappeared into the dark hallway as he said "Yeah."

"That guy's been gone for a long time. Still you did the same thing."

"What?"

"The sun was up when you came in. Didn't you notice?" Sora looked surprised. He didn't even feel the sun burning him. He didn't even notice.

* * *

A few nights before the school dance, Kairi and Sora mostly practiced alone with their guitars. During the night of the concert, they played some different songs and one that Kairi made up. For some songs, Sora and Kairi as the main singers. The crowd cheered them on the whole night.

Near the end of the dance, the band had got a break. Kairi walked off down the stairs in front of the stage with her guitar around her. She looked over with upset look on her face. Selphie, Olette, and Namine came behind her. A crowd of girls were gathered around Sora, talking and laughing as he smiled with his hand on the back of his head. Everyone there thought he was just an exchange student only staying for a few days.

Namine took Kairi's hand and pulled her away toward the wall. "What are you getting upset for?"

"I'm not upset. I'm just making sure he didn't bite anybody. The way these girls act, they'll be waiting in line for him to kiss them and take there blood."

"I don't know. It sounds like you're jealous to me." Kairi looked back at Namine, shock with her mouth open. "I am not!"

"Then why you getting mad?" Selphie and Olette came over.

"He is kind of cute and somehow Kairi knew him first."

"So I wouldn't be surprised if you were Kairi." Kairi walked out in front of them which Sora noticed from nearby. He could hear everything they were saying.

"Get this straight! I could care less about what girl's trying to get him! He could screw them for all I care!" Namine went to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Then you shouldn't. After all, you do know what he is."

"Then again. Long distance never works you know." Kairi shook her head and went back up on stage. She put her guitar down but she looked back and seen Sora walking away with a girl out of the room. She stood up and walked away in that direction.

When she went outside, the girl was leaning against the wall, smiling as he leaned in front of her with one of his hands on a locker. His fingers were lifting up her chin so that she could look at him. Kairi could tell by the smile on his face he was up to no good. Sora looked over at Kairi, still smiling. The upset look on her face from before came back. She walked over with her fists baled. "Sora. It's time to play the last song." The girl could see how upset Kairi was. She walked away, staying as close to the lockers and as far away from Kairi as possible.

"What?!"

"What did you say you wouldn't do?!"

"I know. I promised not to bite anybody while I was here but it was a force of habit and she was easy. No one would notice." Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Just so you know. It was just blood _Pureblood_."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why? If you're afraid someone's going to replace you just say so." She got in front of him and her finger pointed at her chest, poking him. "Let's get this straight! I don't care who you kiss, make out with or suck blood from. You're a vampire. I understand that and I'm not jealous!"

"Really? Let's test that out." He started walking toward her as she walked backwards. "What are you doing?" she said with worry in her voice. Her back hit the lockers. He pressed his body on her and moved his lips closer to hers. She closed her eyes, opening her mouth a little but he put his lips inches apart from hers. She opened her eyes as he kept the smile on his face.

"See. This is just proof that you want me."Her eyes widened as she realized that she just got caught. "Let's see. You opened your mouth a little, suspecting that I was going to kiss you, your arms and leg are up in the air as if you want me to take you and you don't care that my body's pressing up against yours. The only thing you didn't do was kiss me first. Now that would've really got you caught."

She growled a little and put her arms down. "Don't get mad. There are other ways to tell."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Maybe. You're not pushing me off or calling for help."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Then answer this question. If I told you to spread your legs, would you do it?" She was surprised by the question but didn't answer. She avoided looking at him. He put his hands on her neck and slid his hand behind her hair as she looked back him. "What do you want me to say?"

"I think you should be asking how far."

She got upset. "Get off me."

"Awe. Don't get mad. It was just a simple question." She could see that he was playing around with her but she didn't think it was funny. "What if I did something different?" She felt his hands move up her legs and the ends of her dress being pushed up as far as the top of her thighs. She stared toward the others side of the hall in surprise. Her body remained frozen. His fingers could feel the line of her panties. He started tracing ends with his fingertips.

"Give in Kairi." he whispered. "There's a closet nearby if you wanna go in for a few minutes." She put her arms around his neck. She hated that he was tempting her. Her body wanted to give in but her pride didn't want her to submit to him. She kept her eyes closed, figuring if she didn't look or feel his breath on her face, she couldn't give him the satisfaction of being right but what satisfaction was better? Knowing what he could do or getting out without fully admitting that he was right about everything.

He moved in closer and allowed his lips to touch hers. For a few seconds, she held back. He was waiting to see if she would kiss first. Her lips started moving against his. They started kissing fiercely. Soon her other leg lifted off the floor. Both of her legs were hanging at his side.

He started getting into it more than he wanted to. He just wanted to get a kiss out of her to prove a point but his mind started to fade in the background as his body took over as much as hers.

"Kairi?"

They broke their kiss, breathing hard but then Kairi's eyes opened in surprise as she realized that someone really did call her name and it wasn't him. They looked over, seeing Namine looking them, in surprise. Kairi's face turned red as Sora looked surprised. He didn't hear anybody coming. "Namine! It's not what it looks like!"

It took her a few seconds to realize that her feet were touching the ground. Kairi pushed away from Sora. "Let me go!" she demanded. He put her down and she straightened out her dress. "I guess I'll see you back on stage." Namine said before she walked back in.

Kairi put her hand up to her face as her face was still red and her eyes were closed, embarrassed. "It wasn't that bad. It could've been worse."

"And you're supposed to be the one with the super hearing. Just shut up."

"I did say somewhere else." She walked away but he was right. It could've been worse. She could've been caught by Selphie and never hear the end of it or by someone else in school just so it could be spread around. She trusted that Namine could keep a secret. She just couldn't look at Namine for a long time because of what she just caught doing.

They walked back in the room and through the crowd to the stage. They played one more song before the party was over. As they were playing, Kairi looked over. She saw Sora looking back at her. She turned her head back and kept playing. She avoided looking at him and after the party walked out with Namine instead.


	5. Stay With Me

_After this, still more to come._

_Chapter 5: Stay With Me:_

The streets were dark as Namine and Kairi walked alone side by side without looking. "It's okay Kairi."

"No! It's not! I can't believe I acted like that. I let him get to me."

"Hmm. When I saw you leave, I thought you were just going to go yell at him but then you were gone for a while. More than what you would usually yell. I knew you liked him but I didn't think you were that into him."

Kairi looked at her with her eyes wide and a blush across her face. "What?! It's just that…" She growled. "I can't stand him!"

"Kairi!" They stopped walking and looked back. Sora was standing nearby with a serious look on his face. "I'll let you go."

"No! I don't wanna stay with him! Besides, I don't want you to walk by yourself."

"Hey!"

Selphie and Olette came running toward and stopped in front of Kairi and Namine. "I think I just found some people to walk with." They looked at Sora. "You were good tonight."

"Yeah! You rock! You too Kairi." Selphie touched Kairi's shoulder before the three of them walked away. Kairi's feet wanted to move but they couldn't and she looked back at Sora. He walked toward her. She leaned back a little, upset as she clutched her teeth close together. She didn't know what to say to him. "I'm going home so don't follow me."

"Why? Are you upset about what happened or are you upset that you got caught?"

"You are really full of it." She turned the other way and started walking away but he grabbed on to her wrist and pulled her back. "Let go of me! Listen! I don't want to be anywhere near you so go away! Get lost!" He looked surprised. He felt hurt by what she said. It sounded as if she was serious. He let go of her wrist and she knocked his hand away. She turned around and walked away with her fists baled.

Kairi walked back to her house and went up to her room. She had calmed down after walking for a few minutes and started to feel bad yelling at Sora. She put her guitar back in the case and she flopped down on her bed with her arms and legs spread out. She looked toward the ceiling, thinking, wondering if he was mad at her and if he wouldn't come back to see her again. She sighed as she closed her eyes, relaxing.

As she laid there, the events of tonight had passed her mind, mostly about what happened in the hall. She had to admit that was the best he made her feel yet. A shadow had passed over her face. "Hm?" She sat up by her hands, opening her eyes.

"Sora?" She wanted to smile but her eyes had widened in fear. A tall dark figure was standing near her. A smile came across his face as his teeth showed. "Hello _Pureblood_." She crawled back a little and he walked over. She tried to get up but her body wouldn't move fast enough. He moved on top of her and ripped her dress almost in half.

"Don't worry. It won't take long to get your blood. I'm actually happy to find one here at home. I've been traveling all over just to find them and successful get their blood." She gasped a little as she was scared of what he was going to. A vampire now knows how to get her blood and it would only be a matter of time before he killed her. He went toward her neck. Her body jumped as she held her fist close to her chest. She had her eyes closed tightly.

"The best thing you can do is relax and let me have your body. That way, it would be so bad when it's over." He started kissing her neck. She tensed up, in her mind wishing that Sora was there to help her. She wanted to call out for him, hoping he would come but what would be the chances? She tried to push him off and tried to get loose but she only got away from him a little. He put his hand on her shoulder and sunk his claws in. She screamed out in pain as she shoulder started bleeding. He licked his lips as he could smell her blood ready to be sucked.

"Sora!" The dark figured stopped moving and looked over. He looked back at her. "Until next time." He disappeared into thin air as she laid there, still afraid. Sora flew in through the window and saw Kairi sitting up with her knees and arms up to her chest, bleeding and her dress hanging at her waist. "Kairi." He walked over and sat on the bed beside her. He looked over at her as she looked toward the ground in a stare.

Suddenly, she flung herself over to him and he wrapped his arms around him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as tears started rolling down her face. He held her close to him. "I'm glad you're here." she whispered. He didn't have to ask what happened. He could smell the scent of another vampire but what confused him was that this mysterious vampire could make Kairi, a _Pureblood_, bleed. Ever since he met her, he couldn't do it. He leaned more toward her shoulder. His nose was close to her blood.

"You're still bleeding."

"It doesn't matter. You can suck the blood out if you want." He looked over toward her. "No." She looked surprised. He reached down under her bed and pulled out her first aid kit. He took the bandages out and started wrapping her shoulder. She couldn't figure out why he would refuse a chance of her blood. She leaned on him and her eyes closed. She was happy that he stayed there as long as she needed him.


	6. The Power of The Pureblood

_Another installment of Light of My Blood. Just a note, anyone who has favorite stories from me or even as an author, please read under note on my profile. It's important because it would help._

* * *

_Chapter 6: The Power of the Pureblood:_

The sun was shining through the window as it lit up the whole room. Sora was lying on a bed asleep with his hands on his chest. His eyes opened and closed as he was starting to wake up. As he laid there, his nose could smell different scents that were in the room, coming from different directions. All of them smelling good. "Hm?" His eyes opened as he could feel someone walk in and could smell their scent.

"You're awake. I thought I was going to leave before you did." She stood nearby in a towel, holding it up with one hand. He looked surprised as he could smell that she just took a shower. He noticed the scratches on her shoulders weren't covered.

"Is it a good idea for your shoulder to be out like that?"

She looked over, surprised. She started to notice it less and she wasn't in any pain like last night. "I'm okay. You can wrap it up for me."

"This is all weird." he whispered.

"What?"

"The sun is out but yet I'm not burning." He rose up his hand and looked at the front and back. He held it up in one of the rays of sunlight.

"Anything?"

"I'm burning but I can barely feel it. That's the second time that's happened."

"Did it happen every time you left here?"

"Yeah."

"Then there's only one thing. My blood."

"No way."

"Didn't you have at least a little of my blood last night?"

"Well yeah."

"There you go."

A smirk came across his face. Thinking it was funny how she was acting smart on him. She pulled her towel up a little which he noticed and she turned her back to him.

"No watching."

"Whatever." He looked over to the side but it wasn't long before his curiosity got the best of him. He turned his attention toward her. He thought it didn't matter because she wasn't going to do anything if he got caught and she didn't ask him to leave. Kairi brought her towel down to her waist with one hand and her shirt in the other. She could tell he was watching and a devious smile crept up on her face. It was payback time for what happened at school last night. She tossed her shirt to the side and pulled her towel back up to her chest. She walked back over which he wondered why and she sat on the edge of the bed.

"What?! Why did you stop?!"

"I just thought it would be easier to wrap my shoulder like this than without my shirt on."

"Of course _Pureblood_. I thought you were smarter than that." He sat up on his elbows.

"But there's something else I wanna know." she said quietly.

"What?" She got up with her knees on the bed and move closer to him with a worry look on her face. One hand was still holding her towel. He leaned back as he got nervous being so close to her and her chest.

"What will I do if that vampire comes back for me?! I'm afraid he'll try to do the same thing as last night!" she cried. She moved in closer, anxious. He tried to move back as far as he could. His nervous started to show more as held his teeth close together. He wanted to look at her face but it was hard for him with her breasts being inches away from his face.

"I know! You can tell me what to do!"

"Um…?" He was at a lost of words as he couldn't think. Her leg moved over to his other side as she came over him.

"Please! I have to know!" She sat up on him below his belt and looked to the side, worried.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I think of something on my own alone." Not being able to think straight, he sat up a few seconds after.

"No! You don't have to do! I'm protecting you! That's why I stayed here last night just in case." She looked over to him and smiled.

"Thank you." she said gently. "I surprised that a vampire would actually be helping a human."

He looked to the side but she quickly hugged him, smiling. His eyes widened as he felt her rub against him and his nose and mouth were touching the top of her chest. She hugged him tighter. A blush came across his face. The smell of her skin relaxed him as he closed his eyes. She pulled away and he looked up, blushing.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She got up off of him and sat on the edge of the bed. She smiled and grabbed his hand. She put his hand to her chest with her eyes closed.

"I'm just happy that you're here and I'm happy that you came and watched over me last night." The muscles in his arms started to tense up as he was tempted to move his hand and touch her. His fingers started moving a little. "Oh. I'm sorry. I'm doing it again." She moved her hand and pressed it down on her thigh.

"I just glad I didn't die last night." He looked down toward his hand, shaking a little and pressing down on his teeth. "What's wrong? You seem really tense."

He looked at her. "Huh? Oh. I'm okay but there no need for you to worry. You'll be okay with me." His hand was rubbing on the top of her towel, thinking that she wouldn't notice but she did. She pretend not to as she kept the sad worried look on her face. She moved in close to his face, as if she was about to kiss him. He moved in a little but she turned her head away looking down.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I've been so worried lately. I don't want to use you like this." He moved in closer and sat behind her with his legs on both sides of hers. He put her hands on his waist with his eyes closed. "It's okay to be worried but I won't let anyone touch you again." His hands rubbed the side of her arms but then moved to her chest. Her eyes widened, thinking that he wouldn't move that quick. She turned around and she leaned forward as he leaned backwards until he felt his back hit the mattress. She smiled as if she just caught him.

"Then answer this question. If I told you to spread your legs would you do it?"

"Huh?"

"I think you should be asking how far. I caught you. You got me last night but I got you now." He sat up quick, upset.

"What?! This doesn't prove anything!"

"Really? So nothing I did just now, your face turning red, you thinking I wouldn't notice you touching me isn't proof enough?" He was surprised that she got him so easily and how he couldn't see through her act.

"Awe. Don't get mad. It was just a simple question. What if I did something different?" He looked confused but then looked down at where her hand was. She smiled, seeing that she had him trapped. All he hope is that she wouldn't tempt him by moving her hand. She moved closer to his face, still keeping the smile on her face.

"Come on. Admit it. You want me don't you?" He knew he couldn't move and there wasn't much he could do. He moved in closer but she put her hand on his lips stopping her. "Ha!" She got up and started laughing.

"You don't tempt a vampire like that!"

She walked to the door and looked back. "Vampire or not, sometimes you can resist what you want." She walked off with her clothes in hand. After she finished changing, he wrapped her shoulder in bandages. "There's food in the kitchen if you want any. I wasn't sure if vampires still ate food or not." She was about to walk away but he said "Wait."

She looked back. "You were still wrong for what you did but did you really mean what you said about being afraid?"

"Yes. I did what I did for several reasons. So you could agree to protect me and to prove that you want me." She winked before she walked over.

He growled. "You're not funny _Pureblood_!" He sighed and got up off the bed. He looked out of the window but the sun was too bright and he stepped back. The light started burning him a little. He looked toward her bed, thinking about how Kairi got attacked last night. There was only one vampire that came to mind that could've possibly got through her skin. The same vampire who looked at him in the library and walked in the library in the day time. He had to find out more about the vampire and more about how to get a _Pureblood's _blood but he couldn't leave yet. He would have to wait until tonight.

He remembered Kairi saying about how it was weird that a vampire was protecting a human. He felt weird about it too but it felt right at the same time. He wanted to protect her, no matter what it took. He walked downstairs into the kitchen and seen breakfast on the kitchen counter. It seemed that Kairi had grabbed something on the way out. He took a piece of toast and bit off the end. "Hmm. Not bad."

* * *

Afterschool, Kairi came straight home and up to her room. She walked pass Sora and went onto her computer.

"Hey to you too."

"Sorry. I was thinking about something that vampire said last night. He said that he found other _Purebloods _and was successfully able to get their blood." Sora was surprised as his eyes widened. Kairi looked on the internet and minutes later found something. "Look at this! There have been separate deaths made a vampire."

"So?"

"But don't you think it's weird how they were all killed in separate parts of the world and look how many days apart they were. Between one and two days. Why would a vampire take the time to go around the world just to get one person's blood and risk being burned by the sun? I thought that you vampires were sticking together."

"Yeah. We think it's safer that way."

"Most of them were killed in the same way, the scratch and bite marks look similar. The reports are saying that some of the girls were raped before their blood was sucked and the others killed someone before they were killed. Last night, the vampire was close to doing the same thing to me and he tried to get me to calm down the whole time as if he wanted me to give in willingly."

"Knowing you, you couldn't calm down for nothing." He looked down, still thinking about the vampire he thought did it.

"Maybe this vampire is just targeting _Purebloods_ because of the special effects on vampires. Like with you, you can be touched by the sun and not get burned as much."

For hours, they talked about the vampire and other stuff on the side. Day had turned into night and Sora looked toward the window. "Kairi. Do you think you can stay hidden for a while? I'm going to find out more about this vampire I think might have attacked you and more about _Purebloods_."

She nodded. "I'll try." He walked to her window and jumped out. He knew he didn't have much time just in case the vampire decided to go after her again.


	7. The Stage is Set

_So far, half the story. Still, I hope you will still continue to follow the story. I think there are still good things to come._

* * *

_Chapter 7: The Stage is Set:_

Sora ran back to the library on the other side of town. Roxas was walking toward the door but he stopped surprised. "Sora? Where have you been?"

"Hey. Have you seen that vampire? The one that walked in here in the daytime?"

"No."

He sighed. "Okay. Then I need to know. How do you get a _Pureblood's _blood?"

Roxas smiled. He knew Sora would come around. He pulled the page out of his pocket. "About time you asked. Are you sure you wanna know?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. I just don't want you getting mad at me because you didn't want to know but the way to get a _Pureblood's _blood is to get her to commit an impurity."

Sora looked confused. "What? That's it."

"No. I mean it has to be something big. Not like a lie or anything. The books say it this way. Commit the sin of sleeping with someone before they're married obviously or they have to kill someone."

Sora looked down with his fists baled. "Great." he muttered.

"What are you getting upset for? This is something easy."

Sora snatched the page out of his hand and started reading. The page went on to say about special powers you receive from a _Pureblood's_ blood.

"You wanna sleep with her don't you?" He looked at Roxas but then looked toward the floor.

"I gotta go. Thanks anyway." Roxas took back the page and Sora ran off. Roxas wondered what Sora was up to.

As Sora was trying to get back, the vampire was back in Kairi's room again. She couldn't hide for long. She ran toward the wall and dodged out of the way before he could grab her. "Why do you want my blood?! You had to be the one that killed those girls."

"Yes. They were all _Purebloods_ like yourself. It wasn't easy to find them but they gave me great power and you will give me the same. Their powers allow me to get through to you but not fully. That's why if you give in now, I'll do you a favor and when I take over, I won't kill one of the ones you care about the most. It's rare to find a human in love with a vampire and a vampire in love with a human."

"_Sora."_ She looked toward the ground.

"I have the ability to kill any vampire. I can kill him easily."

"It's not that. You can't harm my family either. I can't stop you from killing all humans but please just don't kill them."

He laughed a little as he had his eyes closed. "I'll keep my word." He walked over and her back hit the wall as she kept her head turned to the side.

"I think this will be the more simple way of getting your blood." She turned her head to him and he moved closer to her lips.

"Kairi!" Sora flew in the window and the vampire looked back at him. Sora's eyes were red as he was ready to attack.

"So? I wonder if you're going to kill me like you killed those other people and vampires. How did it feel sucking the blood out of their bodies and breaking them into pieces, limb by limb?"

Sora growled as he started getting angrier. Kairi looked scared as she was shaking a little. Sora ran toward him and stuck his claws through the vampire's stomach. Kairi held her hand to her mouth as her eyes widened.

"Do you see what a coldblooded killer he really is? Soon he might turn on you and try to kill you as well. He just found out how to get your blood _Pureblood_. He's been after it this whole time. Trying to use you, seduce you. Maybe he knew how to get your blood all along but pretended not to know just to get your guard down. Probably to the point that you would never believe he could do such a thing."

Kairi looked down. Sora's hand that was sticking through the vampire's stomach was close to her. Blood was dripping off of his fingers. Sora tried to pull his hand out but couldn't. The vampire smiled and knocked Sora against the wall. The vampire walked over and Sora tried to rush for him but the vampire grabbed his wrist. He started squeezing it tightly in pain, tending on breaking it.

He cried out in pain but he opened his eyes and looked toward the dresser. He reached out and grabbed a bottle. Quickly, he popped the top off and threw it in the vampire's face. The vampire let go of Sora and screamed out in pain. He backed out and left out of the window. Sora sat down on the bed, holding his wrist. Kairi snapped out of her fear and went over.

"Sora?"

"I'm okay." His hand was burned. In the bottle he threw was holy water and a little got on his hand. It burned through his skin a little. She sat down beside him.

"Forgive me… Kairi. I didn't want you to find out this way."She looked worried.

"It happened a long time ago. At that time, I didn't care about anything. All I cared about was getting blood so one night, this woman fought back against me and all of sudden, I got really angry. After I sucked out her blood, I killed her but that wasn't enough. I ran out on the streets, killing every human I could find. Vampires tried to stop me but I ended up killing a few of them too. They were able to trap me in a room until I calmed down. After that night, I tried to change because I never wanted that to happen again. That's why I tell you never to make me mad because I'm afraid of not knowing what I'm going to do. For the times I do get angry, I try my hardest not to lose control again. I'll understand if you don't want to come back now."

"It doesn't matter what you did in the past."

"Huh?"

"What's important now is that you've changed and you have been controlling your anger. You've helped me out a lot. Anyway. What did you find out about _Purebloods_?"

"I found out how to get their blood. There's only two ways. They have to either kill someone or sleep with someone before they're married."

Kairi looked toward the floor. "He's getting powerful. He said something about taking over. I think he'll kill the human race and make the vampires work for him. Then, maybe he'll get rid of the vampire once the blood runs out. Either way, we're all in trouble." Sora looked toward the floor.

"And that's why you have to be the one to take my blood."

"Huh?! I can't do that!"

"It doesn't matter! If you don't, he'll find someway to get around both of us. He'll take my blood and then kill me. If he takes it, he'll be unstoppable but if you take it, you might have some chance of stopping him. My blood has to give you some kind of power."

Sora looked at her afraid, thinking she couldn't be serious but by the look on her face she was. He could see no fear of dying in her. Her only fear is that her power will be the one to help the dark vampire kill others and take over.

"Why me?"

"Because I trust you."

"I didn't agree to this."

She sighed and was about to get up but her eyes widened in surprised as she could her zipper coming down. She sat back down, surprised with her back turned to him. Half of her dress was down at her waist. He leaned his head on her shoulders with his eyes closed.

"All right. I'll do it." Inside, he really didn't want her to die but she did have a point.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"It okay."

She turned around and they kissed. As they made love, they avoided thinking or saying anything about blood or dying. They prolonged as long as they could until they came close to the end. They laid near the head of the bed as he was over her, pressing himself in and out between her legs. Her eyes were closed as her arms were under her pillow, grabbing on. She was moaning uncontrollably and whispering.

He started to get distracted as he looked toward her neck. He had to get her blood before it was over. He moved in closer and sunk his fangs into her neck. When he bit her, she breathed in as she could only feel it in a second. He moved away from her neck a little. Her body started getting weak. Her body had released and he got up from her.

"What…what are you doing?" she whispered.

"I can't do it."

"You have to take all of my blood."

He started to get dress and she tried to get up but she was too weak to do so. He walked back over and looked. "It doesn't matter whether I get all of your blood or not. At least this way, even if he tries to get your blood again, there won't be enough."

"But you probably won't have the full effect of it."

"I can live on this." She passed out and he checked on her but he knew she wasn't dead.

* * *

Sora walked back into the library and sat down at the table in front of Roxas. Roxas had his hands behind his head as he looked up toward the ceiling. Sora looked down as he was still worried about Kairi and whether he left her enough blood to live on. "So? Anything interesting happened tonight?" Sora didn't answer. Roxas looked at him, confused but then he smiled.

"I knew it! You did it didn't you?!"

"Did what?"

"I can smell it. I can smell her scent on you."

"So?"

"How was it? Did you get her blood?"

"I don't know."

"Fine. Maybe not. Hey! What's that around your mouth? It looks weird."

Sora put his hand to his lips and wiped his mouth. "Ha! I knew it! I didn't think it would actually work."

"Shut up Roxas!"

"You didn't have to lie to me. You don't look all happy about it."

Sora put his elbows on the table as he had his head down and his hands covering his head. "Because I'm not!"

"It's okay if you killed her."

"I didn't kill her! I don't know if I left her enough blood to let her live!"

"So? It really has come to something serious. You've committed the vampire's sin. You broke one of the rules."

"I don't care! Hm?" Sora looked up and around. "Hey. Where is everyone?" The dark vampire from before walked toward their table and grabbed Sora around the neck. He picked him up and slammed him hard against the wall.

"You! You took the _Pureblood's _blood! You stopped me from getting her power!" Sora couldn't breathe but he still tried to tear away the dark vampire's hands. He started to lose consciousness and the dark vampire started to put his nails in his neck. Suddenly, a bright light appeared in Sora's hands and formed into a weapon. He took it and stuck in the dark vampire's stomach. The vampire's eyes got smaller and his grip loosen from around Sora's neck.

He dropped Sora on the ground and backed away. The mysterious weapon disappeared and went back under his hand. Sora put his hands around his neck, trying to breathe. When he looked up, the vampire was gone. He coughed up blood a little and stood up, looking at his new weapon, shaped like a long key. "Whoa." Sora walked back over.

"Do you know what it is?"

"I kept hearing this voice saying Keyblade. I guess that's what this thing is."

"Looks like _Purebloods _really do give you wings or weapons. So how was her blood?"

Sora looked at the Keyblade some more before he sat back down. "You were right. It was better after I took it."

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's still alive."

The next day, Sora couldn't wait much longer so he went out in the day to see how Kairi was doing. Not caring if he got burned or not. When he went in her room, he found her gone. He got worried, thinking she might be dead and that maybe he should've never left last night. He left and looked around city trying to see if she was dead or alive.

He returned back to her room later that night. When he looked, she still wasn't there. He kept checking back for a few days but the last day he checked, her stuff was gone and her room was completely empty as well as the rest of the house.

_

* * *

_

These chapters are like the first half of this story. Once you read the next chapters, things will have changed. Stay tuned!


	8. Seeing You Again

_Updated and ready to read._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8: Seeing You Again:

It had been a few years later since the last night Sora and Kairi seen each other. Since then, he hadn't seen or found her. Thanks to finding Namine, she explained about Kairi being in the hospital for a few days for a blood transfusion and her parents deciding to move away so that they could be far away from vampires.

Soon after, the Dark Vampire had become leader of the vampires. He commanded them to go after Sora and Sora had to fight his way through to escape. Roxas decided to go along with Sora and help him out in secret. They left the city and rented out an apartment as a hideout.

Taking in Kairi's blood had really changed him. He was becoming less of a vampire and more human. He didn't need or drink as much blood and started eating more food. He could go out in the sun without getting burned as much and there weren't much of his fangs left.

Sora was asleep in his bed, dreaming of the night before he left Kairi. He could still remember all the things she said. He turned over on his front side. Roxas opened the door and walked in. "Sora?" He saw Sora still asleep and moving a little.

"He's at it again." He laughed a little and walked over. He leaned in toward his ear. "Sora." he whispered.

In his dream, he thought Kairi was saying his name. Roxas started whispering more in his ear. Sora started to move more in his sleep. Sora closed his eyes tight. As he started to wake up, he heard a different voice. He woke up and turned around. He growled as Roxas started laughing. "Wow Sora. Was it that good that you have to keep having the same dream over and over again? You should really stop wetting your bed."

"Get out!"

"It's been a while now. When are you going to let her go?"

"I don't know. I'm just glad she's still alive, out there somewhere."

"Gag me. Anyway, I got some news on the vampires. They're starting to move again."

"Are they coming closer here?" Sora asked.

"Yes."

Sora growled a little. "You gotta find someway to get to the Dark Vampire Lord." Roxas said.

"I know." Sora got up from his bed and walked out of the room. He took a shower, got dressed, and walked out into the city, looking for a clue on finding the vampires. By day, Sora was looking for a way to find the Dark Vampire Lord and Roxas was out at night looking for information.

Sora walked the streets with his hands in his pocket, looking toward the ground, not thinking much of anything. A scent caught his nose and he rose his head up, surprised. He knew it smell familiar but not exact. Blue eyes were looking back at him surprised as she was holding a bag of food in hand. They looked at each other for a minute before she tried to run away. He caught her arm as the bag fell out of her hand. He was actually relieved to find her again.

"It's you. _Pureblood's _half-sister. Namine right?" She snatched her arm away as she looked upset.

"I don't know why I'm talking to you again! I should still be mad because you almost killed Kairi!"

Sora looked surprised but then looked down sad. Namine's expression went away as she could see how bad he felt about it. She groaned. "She told me the whole story. You had to get her blood to stop this vampire. I guess I can't be too mad at that if she agreed to it. You wanna come see her?" His head rose back up, surprised at the question. Someone he wanted to see was only a one word answer away. A gentle smile came across his face. "Sure."

Sora followed Namine to an apartment and inside, they stopped in front of a door. Namine knocked on it twice with the back of her hand.

"Hello?" a female voice said inside. He jumped as he could recognize the voice.

"It's me Namine. I brought someone here with me. I hope it's okay."

"Um yeah. Hold on."

"No use getting nervous now." Namine said lowly. She didn't feel it was a mistake anymore letting him see her again.

Sora's heart was beating out of his chest, wondering if she had changed or anything. Namine turned the other way and started walking.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. It's not my reunion." She walked down the stairs as he watched her disappeared.

"Come in." Sora blinked a few times before he put his hand on the doorknob and turned it to open. He breathed in and went inside. A woman with red hair had her back turned as she was straighten stuff on the coffee table.

* * *

Outside of Kairi's window, Namine had climbed on the balcony and seen someone was all ready there with a cloak on.

"Hey! What are you doing up her spying on people?!"

"I could ask you the same thing." Her eyes opened wide as she heard a familiar voice. The mysterious person lifted their hood up a little and she saw the blond-haired blue eyed man that had tried to kill her a few years back. "You again?! What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you still be inside away from the sun?!"

"Yeah but Sora gave me something so I won't get burned for now. Besides, it's sunset. The sun's about to go down so don't worry about me."

She growled.

"This should be interesting. Sora finally gets to see the girl of his dreams again." Roxas said.

* * *

Sora couldn't get his mouth to move. He didn't know what to say but he had to say something before she turned around. "It's good to see you again _Pureblood_." She turned around surprised at the voice. She became at a lost of words as well.

"Sora? It's been so long."

"I guess I can't call you _Pureblood _anymore can I?" He laughed nervously as he had his hand behind his head. They walked toward each other and hugged each other with their eyes closed.

"It's getting boring all ready." Roxas said.

Sora and Kairi separated a little. His forehead leaned on top of hers. "I heard about what happened to you. I'm so sorry Kairi."

"It's all right but you better be putting my blood to good use!"

"I am."

She giggled a little but then looked up. The smile went off of her face as she looked into his eyes. He was smiling back at her. "I missed you so much." he whispered.

He moved in closer to her lips. Even though she wanted to stop him her mouth or body wouldn't move. He started kissing her.

* * *

Roxas started to get excited. "Whoa. I wonder what this is going to lead to."

"She can't be kissing him." Namine said worrily.

"Why not?"

"Because she's engaged." The smile went off of Roxas's face as he grew surprised.

* * *

"Sora... wait." Kairi said between kisses. "There's something I have to tell you." There was a knock on her door and Sora looked back as Kairi looked passed him. A man with silver hair and roses in hand walked in.

"Kairi."

"Hey!"

"I see you have company. I thought it was just going to be me and you tonight."

"Sorry. He's an old friend who found me today. Riku this is Sora, Sora this is Riku."

Riku held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Sora shook his hand. "Likewise."

Riku smiled. "Now you have someone else to invite."

"Uh-oh." Roxas said. Namine put her hand to her mouth. This was turning out to be like a soap opera. "He can't get out of this."

"Maybe Kairi hasn't had time to explain."

"Explain what?"

"Riku is my fiancée. I'm getting married in a few days."

Sora's eyes widened as he felt like someone just shot him through the heart.

* * *

"Ooh. Overkill."

"Shut up vampire."

"It's not vampire! It's Roxas witch!"

"Stop calling me that! My name is Namine and you would know that if you weren't busy trying to kill me and sucking blood you would know!"

"Oh come on. That was years ago. I don't want it now."

* * *

"Let's have a seat." Kairi said. The three of them sat in separate chairs. As they were talking together, Sora was thinking about how much more he could take until he could get out of there. Besides the conversation being boring, Kairi was getting married. That's was too much for him to handle. He leaned his head on his hand as he wasn't listening to the whole conversation. What was left of his nail dug into his face as deep as they could but the look on his face remained calm as if he was interested in what they were saying.

He couldn't look at Kairi. The way she was talking, it wasn't the girl he used to know. The girl he knew wouldn't talk about something so boring like an old woman telling a story about her "Young days".

After about an hour, Riku got up and left since he got a phone call. Sora got up after he left. "It's been nice Kairi but I better be going too."

"What did you think about Riku?"

"Um? _Why would she ask me something like that?_ Well I guess he's okay."

He looked toward the window. "Hey!" He opened it and Namine looked scared as Roxas was lying on his back with his eyes closed and hands behind his head.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Is it over yet? If I were you, I would kill that guy. Taking your girl away." Roxas said.

Kairi looked out the window and Roxas sat up, turning around.

"Right. She's still here."

"I live here. I guess something never change like your friends."

"Hey! I'm helping Sora defeat the Dark Vampire Lord."

Namine put her hands on her side. "And what are you getting out of this?"

"Some crazy guy not telling me what to do. Besides, it's more fun being on this side."

"Speaking of fighting, how are things going with that and Namine?! What are you doing here?!"

"Spying like me." Roxas told.

"Nobody asked you."

"It's going fine." Sora said. He climbed out the window and Roxas got up.

"You will start coming around like you use to right?" Kairi asked.

Sora looked back. He wanted to but the main reason he didn't want to come back was because he didn't want to see her with her fiancée again.

"Yeah."

She smiled, relieved. She thought he was going to say no because he was taking so long to answer. Sora and Roxas jumped off the roof and Namine looked back at Kairi.

"Sure that's a good idea?"

Kairi looked at Namine but then looked upset. "Namine! You can climb back through your window! You're not coming in my room!" She slid the window closed.

"Kairi! I helped him find you again! You should be thanking me!"


	9. A Night Out With Vampires

_I'll be out for a while but next year I'll be back with new stories and new chapters of The Light of My Blood. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 9: A Night Out With Vampires:

Late one night, Sora and Roxas were standing in between the walls of an alley, looking from around a corner. They were waiting for vampires to come their way.

"Sora? I got a question? I know why we're here but why are they here?"

They looked back and seen Namine and Kairi beside them.

"I don't know. They just tagged along."

Kairi smiled but Namine looked upset.

"What?! You got a problem with that?!" Roxas moved his face closer to Namine's, upset.

"Yes! This is what we do! You guys will probably only get in the way!"

"No we won't. If you need us, we can play as bait." Kairi said. She smiled but she was looking pass them to Sora. Sora didn't smile back. He turned back looking around the corner. A vampire jumped down as behind them and smiled. He grabbed Kairi from behind, wrapping his arm around his neck. She closed her eyes tight as he squeezing tightly. Sora and the other turned around more vampires had surrounded them.

"You know. You shouldn't yell when you're trying to hide."

"Roxas." Sora growled.

Namine and Roxas pointed at each other saying that the other started it.

"You've become a legend vampire killer. The vampire who broke the two forbidden rules." Sora looked back at Roxas and Roxas shrugged. "What?! Word gets around."

Sora shook his head and the vampire holding Kairi yelled out in pain. His wrist had a burn print on it in the shape of a cross. "Didn't think I came prepared?"

While the vampires were distracted, Sora rushed toward a few of them. A few had jumped out the way but Sora just jumped after them. He looked back toward the others.

"Move to somewhere safe!" Sora shouted. The girls ran back a little and Roxas helped to fight the vampires. A few tried to go after Kairi and Namine but Kairi just held out garlic and a cross as she stepped in front of Namine. The vampires backed away as they covered their noses. Soon, Sora was able to rid of all of them.

"Good going Sherlock. We could've gotten one of them to tell us where the Dark Vampire is." Roxas said.

"I doubt it. They're still angry about what I did." Sora walked passed them out of the alley and the others followed behind. They walked a few blocks to a convenient store and Roxas walked toward the entrance.

"What are we going here?" Sora asked.

"You go to a convenient to get food. I'm hungry." Roxas walked inside and Namine walked behind him.

"Namine? Why are you going?" Kairi asked.

"I'm buying food too. A girl's gotta eat too you know." She walked inside.

"I thought she all ready brought food. Are you going with them?" Sora asked.

"No. I think I'll stay out here with you tonight." He walked over to the wall near the door and leaned on it. She followed behind him and did the same.

"I don't know about this taking you to fight vampires' thing."

"I think I handled myself just fine." He looked at her. He almost had the same feeling a few years ago when they used to be together all the time. He looked toward the ground and thought how it would be better if they probably remain friends. He didn't want ask about her life now, afraid of what she might say.

"You know. We still have that issue about the rest of my blood."

"Will you let that go all ready?!"

* * *

Inside, Namine was looking at some of the boxed food when Roxas came and looked down the aisle with canned food in hand.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked.

"You know. This food is for whoever pays for it. Why are you getting anything?" she asked.

She turned her attention back to the boxes and he walked to her. "Fine. Listen. I don't know why I'm doing this but since you might come out of no where and try to kill me or something, I'm sorry I tried to kill you when I did and this is coming from a vampire that never apologizes for anything."

"Really? You were never sorry for anything you ever did?" He looked down a little, thinking about the girl he killed a long time ago.

"Will you just accept my apology?!"

"Yeah. Whatever. That still doesn't mean I trust you."

He sighed loudly but started talking to her as they kept looking for stuff to buy. A few minutes later, they came out where Kairi and Sora were still waiting.

_To Be Continued…_


	10. Desicions of Kairi's Heart

_Hey guys! YPG is back in the house! First of all, as the start of the new year, I would like to thank everyone for the reviews, favorites, etc. Just read them personally!__ Good! The Light of My Blood will continue as plan with more surprises._

_Chapter 10: Decisions of Kairi's Heart:_

Sora sat up from his bed. The sun was shining as another morning was here. He got up from his bed and walked toward the kitchen. On the way, Namine walked in front of him holding a mug of coffee, wearing just a long sleeve sweatshirt inches above her knees and socks

"Morning Sora."

The sight of her made Sora awake instantly. "Namine?"

Roxas walked out of his room and as Namine walked in.

"Morning."

"Morning."

Sora didn't blink as Roxas walked toward him. "Hey! You got anything else that can help me. The sun's starting to burn my skin."

"What is Namine doing here?"

"Hm? Oh. Just visiting."

"Since when?"

They heard a knock and Roxas went into the kitchen as Sora went toward the door. "You and Namine seem to be getting along."

"Yeah it's cool now. We're not trying to kill each other."

"I hope not." Sora muttered.

He opened the door and Kairi stood at the door with a pink envelope in hand. "Hey!"

"Hey?"

"Here."

"What's that?" he asked.

"An invitation to the wedding."

Sora just looked her.

"You're going to be able to come right?"

"Honestly Kairi no. I can't go to this thing."

"What? Why?"

"You know. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm sure I'll have something to do."

She looked surprised. It was one thing to watch her with someone else but for him to watch her marry the guy was too much. Roxas came in the door and took the invitation from her hand. "If he doesn't want it, I'll take it."

Roxas walked back in. Namine was about to walk pass the door but she caught a glimpse of Kairi and ran back the other way.

"Good luck with your new life Kairi. Where ever you go." He closed the door. Her eyes looked toward the floor. She started to wonder if it was the right thing to ask him.

* * *

"Kairi?! What were you thinking?! Send the man to his death why don't you?" Namine was sitting in a chair in Kairi's bedroom as Kairi was lying on his bed. Kairi looked at Namine and then toward the ceiling.

"I didn't think it was that bad."

"Kairi. It's so obvious that neither one of you can see it. You been in love with him years ago and since you told me he couldn't kill you, I knew he loved you back. Even now, he still loves you and some part if not all, still loves him back."

"I don't know. What about Riku?"

"Let's go back to a few years ago. After that night, you waited for him to come back and even after we moved here, you still waited. Then your stepmom and dad introduced you to Riku. Even then, I could see you weren't ready to move on. You need to figure out if you're really in love with Riku or are you just marrying him because you just think you are. If Sora wasn't in the picture, I could see you marrying Riku but he came back in the picture somehow. What about when you saw each other? You didn't stop him from kissing you. You didn't even tell him you were with someone until it was too late. Sure, we could see you were going to tell him but what's wrong with old times?"

"You are not coming near my window again but you have a point I guess." Kairi sat up from her bed after listening to Namine's lecture.

"You're getting married tomorrow. You need to figure out between now and then who do you really love?" Namine got up. "If it helps, when I saw him again, I thought you should marry Riku but now I'm not sure. He makes you happy, different than Riku, different from anyone. Even I'm going to be thinking about who you should be with."

She walked out and Kairi continued to look toward the floor. For hours, she moved around her apartment, thinking. On her bed, she laid on her front, hugging her pillow. In the kitchen, she leaned on the counter. A few times she stood near the door with her hands close to the knob but she never opened it, always having second thoughts. Her final place was sitting on the couch just looking out the screen doors to the roof. Her cellphone had rung after a while of her just sitting there. She flipped it up and held it up to her ear without saying a word.

"_Hey. I just wanted to hear your voice before tomorrow. I can't wait to see you."_

"Yeah. You too." She flipped her phone closed without saying good-bye. Hearing Riku's voice, she didn't feel anything. She felt numb inside.

Not sure if it was just her thinking too much or something, she flipped the phone back open and put it on the table. In her address book, she scrolled down to Sora's name. She wondered if she called him, would she feel the same way. She also thought that he wouldn't want to her voice after what she did earlier to him today. Suddenly, she heard her door open and Namine, Selphie, and Olette walked in.

"Hey!"

"We're here for the bachelorette party. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Namine's maid of honor. It's her job to plan this stuff." Kairi looked back toward the floor. Namine could tell she was still in thought about who to pick. For the rest of night, Kairi talked with the girls and opening presents, acting as if everything was normal until they left. She continued to think about her decision and decided she had to do something by tonight.

Instead of lying in bed, she stood in a long sleeve shirt that came down to the top of her legs, looking out the window. She turned around and grabbed her keys off the dresser. She climbed out onto the roof, almost sliding down. Her eyes had looked to the side and seen a ladder that was usually on the side of the house. She climbed down and went to her car parked on the sidewalk. After a few minutes of driving, she parked in front of another building and climbed up the ladder to a small balcony.

Sora was laying his bed with his eyes up to the ceiling. He couldn't sleep as he kept thinking about tomorrow. One of the things he decided was that soon, he was going to move so he can get far away as possible. Maybe for once, he could try and stop thinking about her. He looked down, feeling another presence in the room.

Surprised, he rose up. The girl that had been haunting his thoughts stood in his room dressed in white and holding her hand up to her chest. He stood from his bed and walked in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

Quickly, she went over to him and wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing him as she was standing on the tip of her toes. He pulled her away a little. Her being there was only making it worse for him. "Kairi? What are you doing here?"

Her hand grabbed onto his and sat down on the bed. He followed by sitting down beside her. "I was thinking since tomorrow you know what happens that I wanted to help you one last time. You can take the rest of my _Pureblood_ so you can get the full effect of your powers."

Quickly, he stood up angry. "Not this again! I told you I didn't need the rest of it!"

"I just think it would help!"

"Fine." He leaned in and went for her neck.

"One thing. I all ready repented for my sins."

He backed away, surprised.

"Yes I found out how to preserve my _Pureblood_."

"Then that means I can't get unless…Kairi? Why are you really here?"

She stood up in front of him. "Should it matter?"

"Yes!"

"Do we have to fight like this?" His head turned away and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm just asking for one more night. I know you would want to the same."

"But what about -?"

"Shh." She pushed up on her toes and kissed him. He pressed his hands against her back, wondering why she was tempting him. Even though it was wrong, he decided that for him, it would be their last good-bye.

His hands moved down to the back of her thighs. She jumped up as he held onto her the whole time. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he walked over to his bed, never breaking their kiss. He sat her down on his bed, slowly. She leaned over and started to kiss his stomach. Her body leaned back against his sheets as he leaned over. Her arms laid above her head against the bed. The weight of his hands rested on her arms. Her dark blue eyes stared into his, showing a look with a want and a need.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She pulled him down into a kiss as a start to her answer. "Make this as long as possible. Let me stay with you the night."

She felt his lips press against hers before he moved to her neck. The sound of hard breathing made him want to continue. She kept her mind clear as she wanted to enjoy this one last time.

_Just a little side note, if you like this story, you might enjoy my newest, upcoming vampire story: **Forbidden Love**. Kingdom Hearts of course. Sort of like this story._


	11. The Day is Here

_Another chapter of The Light of My Blood. As far as I'm thinking, there's still more to come..._

* * *

_Chapter 11: The Day Is Here:_

Early that next morning, Namine came around in her car and parked near the sidewalk. She got out, wearing her red, sleeveless bride's maid dress that flew down to the ground. She reached back in and took Kairi's dress out of her front seat. With it, she went inside the front door up the stairs to Kairi's door. She knocked a few times but there no response. "Kairi? Hmm." She took the spare key Kairi gave her and unlocked the door. "Hello? Kairi?"

Outside, Kairi parked back in front of her apartment and leaned her head on her hand with her elbow near the window. Not thinking much, she stared ahead a little before she got out of the car. When she didn't see anybody, she started climbing back toward her room. She walked on her roof and was about to go through the window but she looked up surprised. Namine was standing in her bedroom door giving her a serious stare. The white dress still hanging from her arm.

Kairi started to sweat a little, seeing that she was caught and by the look on Namine's face, she could tell where she was last night. Her body unfroze and she stepped inside. Kairi wanted to say something but she just fell on her knees, now realizing what she had done. Last night, she became someone different. She just wanted to find out if she could call the wedding off or not. Her feelings of knowing it was wrong were pushed aside and went for what she wanted.

* * *

Sora was asleep in his bed with his hands behind his head until he felt black and white clothes thrown in his face. He sat up and looked toward Roxas.

"What?!"

"Get up. There's a wedding going on today."

Sora laid back down, not wanting to think about the wedding at all. His eyes were turned away from Roxas's. "I all ready told you I'm not going."

"Don't you ever think? We're going there to stop it." Sora looked surprised and then looked back to the side.

Roxas started twisting his finger in his ear. "She's all ready left early this morning. Man. You two were being kind of loud."

"And this coming from the one who has super hearing?"

"Okay. Maybe I can hear better than most. Anyway, I called Namine last night and let her hear what was going on. If you don't believe me, I got some of it voice recorded. Now I came up with the perfect plan so that you know who would leave the altar for you."

Sora looked embarrassed about being caught but more worried when he heard that Roxas came up with a plan. He turned back over on his stomach with his head turned away from Roxas. "Just forget it."

"Namine said you two would probably do this so answer this: Why did you do it? Why did you let her pull you into sleeping with her?" Sora just stared toward the wall. There was no need to think about the answer. "Then just admit this. Simple yes or no. You love her right?"

"Yes." Sora whispered.

"So why not fight for her? You can stop it and you know it. Just get dress and follow my idea."

Sora sat up.

"And do me one more favor? Don't ever let me talk like that again."

Sora nodded.

"Besides. It obvious she wants you back. I mean Namine told me she never did it with the guy but as soon as you come back, she's the one coming in your window?"

"Really?"

* * *

"Yeah. Is it okay if we postpone the wedding a few hours? Kairi's not feeling well. I'm sure she's just feeling nervous but she said she'll be ready by then. Okay. Thanks." Namine got of the phone as Kairi was lying face down on her bed. She held the pillow up close to her face. "You got lucky. They said they could put it back a few hours. We can just make up an excuse that you had too many drinks and had a bad hangover."

Kairi lifted her head off the pillow. She couldn't breathe for much longer. "Tell me. Was what I did... really wrong?"

Namine looked at her and walked over. Her hand gently went on her back. "Honestly yes. Are you sure you wanna get married at all?"

Kairi didn't answer and Namine closed her eyes, sighing. She walked toward the door but looked back. "Are you going to tell Riku what you did?"

Kairi sighed. "It's hard to tell something like that. I don't know."

"I'll wake you up in an hour or two." Namine walked out and Kairi went to sleep soon afterwards.

Namine had came back in two hours later in Kairi's room. Kairi was on her bed tossing and turning as she was moaning in her sleep. Her legs had rubbed up against each other. Namine rushed over and woke up. She could tell what she was dreaming of.

Kairi opened her eyes after Namine quickly shook her. "Stop that! It's bad enough when you're not intentionally cheating too! Time to get ready. You think you can handle it by yourself for a little while I run somewhere really quick. I'm going to help you start." Kairi shook her head yes and Namine let her fall back on the bed.

Namine left Kairi's apartment almost an hour later and went back to Sora's and Roxas's. They all sat together on Sora's bed. Sora and Roxas were all ready dressed and ready to go.

"All right Roxas. What's this big plan of yours?" Namine moaned.

"And are you sure this will work?"

"Kairi's still unsure about getting married and I doubt she'll tell about what happened between you two. I was able to get the wedding postponed until later today. I got that video footage you wanted. Why did you want it?"

"Here's my brilliant plan! The key to getting two people back together is Mariah Carey!"

Sora and Namine just stared, not knowing what to say or if the plan was stupid all ready.

"Okay? I'll ask. Why is Mariah Carey the key to this plan working?" Sora asked.

"Is that why you wanted to me to change all of Kairi's ringtones to Mariah Carey's songs and video record Kairi?!"

"Yes. The song we're going to use is We Belong Together. Usually it's not my style but I think it works."

Namine baled her fist together, ready to tell Roxas off. "Roxas! This is the-!"

"Before you say the stupidest plan I ever heard of think about it. Have you ever seen the video?"

"Yeah I think." Sora said.

Namine put her hand up to her chin thinking. "Maybe. When I was recording, she was moving around like in the video."

"Really? I have to see that!" Roxas said. He tried to grab her phone but she held it back with her eyes closed upset. "We'll just do like they do in the video."

"Is that why Sora's dress like that guy from the video she runs away with in the end?" Roxas nodded and Namine looked at her phone.

"Now for the next part of the plan." Roxas said.

"Namine? How come you're helping us?" Sora asked.

"Because I seen Kairi this morning and I was there a few years ago. I never seen her react with anyone the way she does with you. I just think it would be better that way."

* * *

Kairi stood up in her wedding dress and straighten it out with her hand. Her dress was strapless and sleeveless. The top was wrapped around her chest. The rest of the dress came down to the floor and had a fluffed out bottom. Her tiara was all ready on with her veil hanging behind her head. She turned toward the long mirror Namine had brought so she could see herself in her dress. As she looked, a part of her didn't feel right being in it. She still continued to wonder if she was making the right decision.

_I know you don't believe that it's over like that._

Kairi turned around and saw that her phone was ringing. She was caught by the words and didn't know that her ringtone had changed to Last Kiss by Mariah Carey.

_(uh uh ooh)_

_I know you still love me_

_(Baby I know this, know this, know this)_

_And I love you too_

_(Ain't gon' be our last kiss, last kiss, last kiss)_

_You know this ain't gon' be our last kiss_

_(Ain't gon' be our last kiss, last kiss, last kiss)_

_Nah I know you don't believe that it's over like that_

_I'm so empty inside since our last kiss good-bye_

_Picture you in my mind and I can't see to rationalize_

_The way we let it end_

_It just don't make no sense_

_This can't be happening_

_I need you back again_

Kairi managed to get the phone before it went straight to voicemail and answered it. The song made her think as if someone or Sora was talking to her. _"Hey. What took you so long to answer the phone? I was calling to see if you were almost ready?" _

"Um?! Yeah! Almost. See you later?" Kairi stuttered. The song had caught her off guard and made her unable to think straight.

"_All right. See you soon."_

Namine hung up the phone. "Changing the ringtone worked. It took her a long time to answer the phone. Your turn."

Roxas took his phone and called Kairi's cellphone.

Kairi looked back at her phone and turned around, about to walk out of the door.

_But in my heart I know this._

_Ain't gon' be last kiss_

_It's too big we just can't quit what you think this is_

_Our love will always exist_

She rushed over and picked up the phone but no one on the other end answered. She hung up and put the phone down. Ever since she had been getting ready, Namine had got her listening to Mariah Carey songs and now it seemed that they were playing on their own for some reason. It was almost too much to handle.

Namine had decided to go back and check on how Kairi was doing. When she opened the door to Kairi's bedroom, Kairi was sitting on her bed with her head down. "What's wrong? You look beautiful." Namine bent down so she could see Kairi's face. Kairi had her eyes closed and she started shaking a little. "You get to get marry today."

"Get this thing off of me." Kairi whispered.

Namine looked surprised.

"Seriously! I can't breathe! Get it off!" Namine reached back for the zipper.

"Okay but I'm not ripping it." She pulled the zipper down and Kairi pushed the dress away from her body a little. Her tiara had fell off her head to the floor. Namine started to get worried but after a few minutes, Kairi calmed down.

"I'm okay. I was just freaking out a little. I get to get married today." Kairi smiled at Namine but with a fake smile. She changed her feelings about not wanting to get married back to going through with it. Namine zipped her dress back up and Kairi put her tiara back on her head. Kairi stood up. "Let's go."

_To be Continued..._


	12. Last Chance

_Another chapter of Light of My Blood. Hope you enjoy this one._

* * *

_Chapter 12: The Last Chance:_

As soon as she left with Kairi to get to the wedding, Namine informed Sora and Roxas. Roxas droveas Sora leaned close to the window on the passenger's side, watching the road. His mind was racing with questions, wondering if the plan would work. Would it backfire? Should he be doing this? There was one thing he knew for sure. He still loved her even after all this time.

Kairi and Namine made it to the beach where the wedding was set up near the water. Day had turned into sunset. Just like Namine wanted. "Are you ready?"

Kairi nodded as she held the bouquet of lilac flowers in hand. "Yeah."

"I'll be back. Don't let the wedding start with out me."

"Okay."

Namine walked away and went toward the parking lot. Roxas and Sora had got out of the car and closed the doors behind them. "All right. It's now or never. This plan better work Roxas."

"Don't worry. It will. First we need to go over a few things to make this plan just right."

After talking, they went down to the beach and hid behind a rock wall that was close to where the wedding was. They looked over and seen Kairi standing at the end of the red carpet still holding her bouquet of flowers. Sora leaned back against the rock, looking down. She was beautiful but at the same time, he couldn't look at her, knowing she might go through getting married. Roxas looked back. "Don't bail out on me now. Just do what I told you to do and this thing will work."

"Fine. I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Do you want her back or not?!"

Sora looked down.

"Then don't complain! Let's move out Namine."

"Right." Namine walked out toward Kairi first and Roxas sat out toward the far end, nearby where Sora was waiting carrying a radio with a cassete player.

"Okay. I'm ready." Namine said.

Kairi smiled and Namine waved her hand, signaling them to start. The music had started and all of the bride maids walked ahead to the altar. Kairi was about to walk but the music had changed. Her eyes widened as she recognized the song just by the beat.

"Wait. That's not the song. What happened to the tape?" the preacher asked.

Riku came over. "It's not here."

"Don't worry about it. She'll walk down the aisle without it." They turned their attention back to Kairi and she started walking.

_I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so_

_I should've held tight, I never should've let you go_

_I didn't know nothing I was stupid I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself._

Kairi tried her hardest not to look over as she heard someone's cellphone ring. She thought it was weird how Mariah Carey showed up again but this time a song she hadn't heard today. We Belong Together. The man looked under his seat, trying to stop his phone from ringing. The man thought it was weird too because it wasn't his ringtone. Namine just smiled a little.

Before the ceremony started, she requested that she collect everyone's cellphone so it wouldn't be a distraction. Later, she gave them back, telling them it was okay and that their phones were cut off. She got a few people's numbers and gave them to Roxas so that he could call them from a blocked number.

"We ask everyone turn their cellphones off." the preacher asked.

No one looked at their phone, believing that Namine had cut them all off. As soon as that cellphone was cut off, another one started ringing.

_I couldn't have fathomed I would ever be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself_

_Cuz I didn't know you_

_Cuz I didn't know me but I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt._

People started to get confused and Kairi started walking slower as she was listening to the words.

_The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips cuz I don't have a choice_

_Oh what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side_

_Right here could baby…_

Kairi had made it and everyone started checking their phones. They turned them off and the preacher cleared his throat. "Thank you. Now dearly beloved. We-."

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

"Sorry. Forget to turn mine off." Namine said as she smiled.

_Come back baby please cuz we belong together_

"Well will you cut it off?! You're interrupting the ceremony!" Kairi's stepmom whispered loudly.

"I'm getting there." Namine had slowly bent over and reached into her bag. Kairi noticed but she was paying attention more to the words and how it caused her to have memory flashbacks of a few years ago. Everything Mariah said was everything Sora did for her.

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough_

_Who is gonna talk to me till the sun comes up_

_Who is gonna take your place?_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby baby we belong together._

"Sorry." Namine only pretended to cut her phone off as she put it back in the bag. "As I was saying -."

_I can't sleep at night when you are my mind._

_Bobby Womack's on the radio singin' to me_

"Whose's phone is it now?!"

"Kairi. I think it's for you." Kairi looked at her, surprised. Unsure what to think. "It's your phone, not mine." Kairi looked toward the bag. She didn't bent over even a little to try and stop it.

_If you're think you're lonely now_

_Wait a minute this is too deep (too deep)_

_I gotta change the station so I turn the dial tryin to catch a break_

_But then I hear Babyface._

Kairi had looked back, thinking she might have seen Sora for some reason he wasn't there. She turned back to the front. "I'm sorry about that. Please continued."

"Don't you think you should turn it off?" Riku whispered.

"I'm sure it's fine. Everyone knows where I am today." Apart of her didn't want her to cut off the phone even though she knew she should.

_I only think of you as breaking my heart_

_I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart_

_I'm feeling all out of my element, throwing things, crying_

_Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong _

_The pain reflected in this song ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside_

_I need you, need you back in my life baby._

The preacher was starting to get frustrated. He almost threw down his book. "Not again!"

"Sorry. This was in important call."

Kairi looked back and seen Roxas sitting in the back. She was surprised and thought that Sora might be with him but she didn't see him.

"Can I continue?!"

"No." a voice echoed from the back.

The preacher looked over but couldn't see that Roxas was the one who said it. "Anyway, if anybody ejects-."

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please _

_Cuz we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough_

_Who else is gonna talk to me till the sun comes up_

_Whose gonna take your place there ain't nobody else_

"Kairi." Riku whispered.

"This will only take a second."

She opened her phone and seen Sora's name with a text message envelope on the screen. Without hesitation, she opened it.

"_We belong together." _She read in her mind.

"Kairi. Can we continue now?" She looked at Riku but then turned around. Sora walked out and went in front of the red carpet a little nervous. He kept his hands in his pocket. Kairi was surprised but happy that he came, even though she didn't smile. The Mariah Carey's songs were starting to drive her crazy. He lifted up his hand saying "Hey!"

"_They're not going to wait all day. She needs to know that you love her." _Roxas said into Sora's ear through the ear piece he was wearing.

"All right. I know that but it kind of hard with everyone looking at me." Sora whispered as pressed the earpiece closer to his ear and looked over toward it.

"That shouldn't matter!" Namine said into hers.

Sora sighed and Namine looked over, seeing Kairi looking at her. Namine started laughing nervously.

Sora breathed in a little, preparing himself. "I hope I'm not too late Kairi but I don't think you should get married. At least not to him anyway."

"What did you say?" Riku got angry as he was about to run after him. Kairi got in front of him holding him back.

"Let him speak!"

"Why?! I thought he was just a friend of yours!"

Her eyes widened as she heard the word "friend". It occurred to her. Was Sora ever a friend or at least how long before she started falling for him? The way they met was not the way friends usually meet.

"Is there something going on that I don't know about?" he whispered.

Kairi looked down. "Maybe."

"Kairi! The truth is I love you!" Sora shouted. The waiting was killing him.

Kairi stood frozen. Her eyes had widened.

"Ever since a long time ago and that night where we… and I… but I didn't take all... You know! This is better for a private conversation. Everyone cover your ears!"

Riku smirked as he closed his eyes. "I see what it is. He's upset that you chose me and that you won't return his feelings."

"Someone's in denial." Namine whispered into her earpiece.

"_Yeah." _Roxas replied.

Namine looked back, noticing Kairi looking at her.

"I heard what you said!"

"Sorry!"

Kairi looked toward her flowers. "No. You're right but wrong about one thing. I'm the one in denial and I don't know why I put myself in it."

"Kairi?! What are you saying?!" Riku asked.

"Hold that thought. I just got a text message." Kairi picked up her phone and was texting Namine even though they were close to each other.

"_Namine! This is not the time!" _Roxas yelled_. _

"Okay! I heard you!"

Kairi just smiled at Sora. He was confused at first but then he smiled. She turned toward Riku. "If he could put himself out there so can I! The truth is I love him back and… I did something I'm not proud of and I'm sorry I did it that way."

Riku's eyebrow arched. "Hm?"

"Last night… I wasn't at home… I was with him... several times last night. I did it because I wasn't sure whether to do this today or not but I knew I was still in love with him. I'm sorry."

"_You don't get live stuff like that everyday." _

"Shut up Roxas!" Namine yelled.

"Just to save time and details can we go ahead with the runaway scene now?" Roxas asked.

Kairi smiled and looked back at Riku. "I'm sorry."

Roxas pressed play on his radio.

_Oh baby, baby, we belong together baby_

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please cuz _

_We belong together_

As that part played, Kairi turned around and held up her dress from the sides off the ground. She ran to Sora and dropped her dress to put her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Both of them, being the happiest they had been in a long time.

_Who am I gon' lean on when times get rough_

_Who else is gonna talk to me till the sun comes up_

_Who is gonna take your place _

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby, baby, we belong together._

Sora took her hand and they started running off.

Everyone just sat in place, surprised except for Namine and Roxas who just walked away, following the direction they went. Riku and the preacher stood still for a few minutes until Riku went over to Kairi's bag and pulled out out her phone. "I'm sorry about this." Riku started the reading the text messages Kairi had sent to Namine. The preacher arched his eyebrow in curiosity and took Namine's phone, going to the text messages she sent.

People got up and started leaving as Kairi's parents came near the altar. "What is going on with her?"

Riku started reading Kairi's messages out loud and in return the preacher read Namine's.

"What should I do?"

"You should choose who you really want."

"Wow. Doesn't he look hot standing out like that?"

_The story will continue. New twist to come so keep reading. Will update. _


	13. The Start of A New Life

_Hey guys! For anyone who was kept waiting for the next chapter and really wanted to know what was going to happen, sorry about the wait. Been really, really busy but anyway time for a new part to the story. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

_Chapter 13: The Start of A New Life:_

After minutes of running across what seemed like endless sand and ocean, they came to a stop. Half way through, Kairi had got tired of running in heals so she kicked them off. By themselves, they played around laughing and being happy.

She fell back on the ground, taking him with her with the smile never going off of their faces. Her eyes met his as he was staring down on her. Together, their lips met in bliss. The excitement was over and things had calmed down. They parted and smiled as they stared into each others eyes.

"All right. Break it up you two." they heard a voice say. Sora and Kairi looked up to see Namine and Roxas staring down at them.

The two sat up. Sora closed his eyes, smiling. "All right Roxas. Your crazy plan worked so thank you."

Roxas closed his eyes smiling back. "No. Thank you."

Sora and Kairi looked surprised. They started wondering what was he up to this time. "Thanks to that little stunt you two pulled, I have enough video to sell this thing."

Namine put her hands at her waist. Granted his plan worked but there still had to be something else he was up to. "Roxas! You can't sell that! The song is copyrighted!"

"I know but I'm sure I can get someone to sing something."

Sora and Kairi laughed a little as Namine just shook her head. "I should've known you were up to something." Sora said.

Kairi looked toward the ground as she started thinking. Sora turned and noticed the distress look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"As much fun as we're having and it's a good thing you did come for me, I have to go back."

"What?!"

Roxas and Namine were just as surprised as Sora was. Kairi shook her head as she could tell they were getting the wrong idea. "I didn't mean back to the altar. I meant back to my parents. They probably want an explaination for this."

"And you don't owe them one!" Namine stated.

Kairi looked to her. The tone of her voice made her sound serious. Even after all this time, her and her parents still didn't get along. Namine grabbed her arm and Kairi followed her pull. They walked away from the Sora and Roxas. "You know what's going to happen. They're not going to like what you did or Sora."

"I know that but I will find a way to make them understand. If not..."

Namine looked and seen the smile on Kairi's face. She could tell who she would choose in the end if it ever came to it. Namine sighed and Kairi started walking back toward where the altar still was. Sora got up and caught up with her. It was hard to tell what she was up to or what was going through her mind. "Kairi?"

"Sora? How would you like to meet my parents?"

Nervousness started to make his throat close. If they knew everything, there would be no way they would accept him. Not even close. They might actually try to kill him for almost killing Kairi but for her, he continued walking.

When they made it toward the altar, there was no sign of anyone especially her parents or Riku. One of the things she wanted to do was apologize for leaving him at the altar. No one wants to go through that especially when they knew the reason why and for another guy.

Kairi sighed, part of her in relief since she didn't want to hear her step mother yell. "No one's here. Let's just go back."

They turned around and seen Namine and Roxas walking toward them. Sora turned his head toward Kairi. "It's been a long day. Let's go home."

Kairi nodded.

They walked back to the parking lot and after asking, Sora rode with Kairi and Namine rode off with Roxas in his car.

Kairi returned back to his apartment and turned toward Sora. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she stared in his deep blue eyes. His arms wrapped around his waist as he stared back. "I don't really want to be apart from you right now."

"I know. I don't want to either. Maybe…you can come back and stay with me?" A smile came across her face. Sora looked to the side as he had another question in mind. Kairi could tell there was something else. "Sora?"

Later that night, Roxas walked out of his room as he rubbed one of his eyes. It was dark in the kitchen just like the rest of the apartment. After he and Namine left the beach, they came straight back to his apartment and spent most of the day there together. There was nothing else really could do since vampires usually sleep during the day.

Roxas's eyes rose when he seen Sora and Kairi walk through the door, smiling. They walked to Sora's room without turning their heads to look at him. Sora knew that he was watching them but he just didn't say anything.

The door closed behind and Roxas just shrugged as he started drinking blood out of the bottle. Once he had what was left in the bottle, he walked back to his room and laid beside Namine. Her back was turned to him. "Looks like they're back."

In Sora's room, Kairi was sitting on the edge of his bed with her phone close to her ear wearing a long sleeve white buttoned up shirt that came that stopped half way between her thighs and knees. Simlar to the shirt she wore last night when she came to see him. Sora was lying next to her with his hands behind his head, waiting patiently.

Kairi flipped her cellphone closed and sighed. "What did they say?"

"My parents aren't exactly happy with what I did."

"Give them some time. They'll get over it."

"Not my stepmom." She lied down next to Sora. He sat up on his elbow, watching over her.

"What?" she asked playfully. Ever since they laid down and got comfortable, he hadn't remove his eyes from her.

"Nothing." he replied. "I'm just happy you're back here…with me." His hand gently brushed the side of her cheek and pushed her hair from her ear.

"Wow. You've gotten soft."

A surprised look came across his face as he blinked a few times. "Oh yeah?!"

She laughed as he started nibbling at her neck. "Sora!"

His lips went toward her ear. "You don't tempt a vampire like that." he whispered sweetly. The sound of his smooth voice made her legs move and her toes curl. Those words reminded her of a few years ago when they were having a battle over who wanted who. She turned her head to look at him and leaned forward toward his lips. Their lips brushed against each other as they started to move a little.

"Let me ask something. Why did you almost go through with the wedding if you love me?"

Words couldn't come to mind as she barely knew herself. "I don't know. I guess it was something I felt I had to do…but I'm still glad you came."

A little smile formed on his face. "Yeah. Me too." He leaned forward and started to kiss. A moan had escaped from her lips.

"You're not tired from last night?" she asked.

"No. Are you?"

Her head responded with a shake no.

In Roxas's room nearby, he started tossing and turning. Irratation started to arise in Namine sleeping beside him.

"Roxas." she growled a little.

"I can't help it. I can hear them."

"That's what you get for having superhearing." She opened her eyes as she felt something cold on her arm. She looked over to see Roxas looking at her with his hand on her. "Come on. Maybe you can distract me." She rolled her eyes and turned back on her side, closing her eyes.

Nearby, Sora smiled as he had one hand behind his head. His eyes were looking toward the door away from Kairi who was lying on top of him. She rose from kissing his neck and looked surprised. "Sora?"

"It's nice to know I still have some of my superhearing left." Everything Roxas was saying he could hear in mumbles but he could still make out what he was saying. He could still hear him asking for Namine to "distract" him.

Confusion was still written across Kairi's face but Sora turned his head back to her. Before she could say anything, she was pulled forward. The connection from his lips to hers was deeper than the last kiss. Little by little, she started to feel herself weakening. Hearing her in pleasure made him smiled more. With ease, he turned over on her.

On her neck, she could feel him breathing, kissing and sucking her soft skin. Her mind started to lose track of what he doing. The only thing she knew was what she was feeling.

His hands slid up the side of her legs. The end of her shirt lifted to the bottom of her stomach. His hands returned back to her legs and moved to inside of her thighs. Her legs spread apart as if she could tell what his hands wanted. Just his touch was making her breathe and moan a little louder. Softly, his finger ran from the bottom of her bellybutton down to her center.

The sound of her voice didn't wake Namine up but Roxas turned over on stomach as he held his pillow over his over head, trying to cover his ears.


	14. Good Times Turned Bad

_There only a couple of more chapters to go but it'll be a while before it finishes. Keep on reading on._

* * *

_Chapter 14: Good Times Turned Bad:_

Later that next day, Roxas walked his room groggy and slow. The sun was still shining through the window and Namine had all ready left his room. He was surprised he was able to fall asleep last night. His head lifted up once he smell a weird scent.

A pan was frying on the stove with the smell of food. Beside it the red haired girl sitting on the counter smiling and giggling as her head was pressed against the forehead of the brunette. He was smiling with his eyes closed along with her.

The thought of seeing them started to make his stomach churn. Not only that but he was wondering how they could be up. The two were talking among each other until the brunette leaned in and started kissing her. The image made Roxas want to turn around, lock his room door, and never come out.

The front door opened and Namine stepped in with a bag in hand. "Oh now everyone's up."

Kairi turned and smiled. "Morning."

"Morning?! Have you checked the time?! The sun's about to go down!" Sora and Kairi just smiled as they pressed their foreheads against each other. Nothing seemed to matter to them now.

Namine sighed and noticed the look on Roxas's face. She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Come on Roxas."

"Hey! How long are you staying here?"

"Oh. I forgot to tell you. Yesterday... I asked Kairi to move in with me."

Roxas mouth dropped.

"What?! Namine got to move in."

"She didn't move in. She brought her stuff her for some reason."

Namine's hands went on his sides upset.

"We just thought since we're going to be together a lot that it would help so I don't have to pay for my apartment anymore. I can pay here. I've decided to take Sora up on his offer."

Roxas sighed. "I do one thing and it turns into this."

Namine elbowed Roxas at his side. "Roxas?!"

"Give me a break Namine. The music video didn't work. I didn't get anything out of it."

"Stop being so selfish! Kairi. It's good that you've moved in and happy again."

Kairi smiled.

"Yeah but could you two move to a room far away?" Namine grabbed Roxas earlobe and dragged back into his room. He was starting to get on her nerves. The door closed behind them and Sora and Kairi went back to paying attention to each other.

After dinner, Sora walked back into his room and Kairi followed after. He reached on the side of his bed and pulled out something Kairi hadn't seen in a while. "You still sing?"

Kairi hesistated as she kept her eyes glued to the guitar. "Um? No. Not really anymore."

"Oh come on. Why? What made you quit?"

"Nothing really. I guess I got too busy. Things aren't the way they used to be like when I was in school."

Sora walked over and held out his shining blue guitar in front of her. "Well. You can go back to it."

"But-." Kairi stuttered but Sora had all ready put the guitar in her hands. She sighed, seeing as he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"You still like Evanscence right?"

"Yeah but I haven't any songs in a while." She put the strap around her shoulders and started to play one of their songs "Like You". Roxas and Namine could hear her playing from from their room. They followed the sound into Sora's room. Everyone watched as she played. Her hair swung back and forth as her eyes remained closed.

Sora smiled as her voice still sounded the same as a few years ago. When Kairi finished, she opened her eyes. She was happy that Sora made her play again and she was starting to think she liked living in this life better. "Thanks Sora."

Later that night, Kairi opened her eyes as she lying in Sora's bed. Sora and Roxas had left since they sense vampires nearby. For some reason, she started to worry. At first, she thought she couldn't sleep because Sora wasn't beside her but it was something else. As if something else was there.

She got dressed and walked out of the room. Inside, she was afraid to leave the room but she didn't know what else to do. "Namine?" she whispered.

The whole room was dark and nothing moved. She stayed still in place, still wanting to go back inside. Something dark was crawling above, not making a sound. Kairi took a few more steps toward Roxas's room. "Namine?"

The closer she got, the more she could hear mumbled screams. Suddenly, the door busted open and Namine flew down to the ground. Her hands were tied behind her back and a handercheif was tied around her mouth. Kairi's eyes started to shake. "Namine?!"

Dark figures came out of the room. Kairi didn't know what to do. She ran back for Sora's room but a dark figure had jumped in front of her. Through the dark smile, she could see the bright white fangs that shoned. She knew now that it was a vampire.

She tried to run but the vampire grabbed her wrist. She started struggling but when she lifted her head up, she saw three vampires standing by the door. Seeing them, made her stop struggling less. The vampire pinned her wrist behind her back. She closed her eyes tight. "This is just a dream. I'm just having a bad dream because I'm worried Sora's not here and fighting the vampires." she cried in whispers.

"Sorry but this is no dream but it's nice to know how afraid of us you are and that you're that traitor's mate."

"Keep trying to convince yourself. It'll all be over soon."

Kairi's body started to shake even more. She turned her head toward Namine to see she was passed out. A vampire walked over in front of her. "I can smell your fear."

His hand grabbed her chin which made Kairi angry. "Get your slimy filthy hands off of me!" Her feet bounced off the floor a little and kicked him as hard as she could. The vampire backed up a few steps. He growled and walked back over.

His hand swung through the air. The back of hand slapped her across the face, making her head turn to the side. Kairi cried out a little in pain. The side of her cheek was stinging. To suppress the pain, she took deep breaths in and out since she couldn't use her hand to comfort her face. She fell down to her knees as her hair covered most of her face. "Wow. Any harder and you would've broke her neck."

"I say let's kill her now!" the vampire she kicked yelled. Everyone could tell he was still angry.

"No. Our leader still wants her alive. We still need her to catch the traitor."

The vampire growled. He lifted up Kairi's head again. The one eye that wasn't covered by her hair widened. "I can't wait until we get back home when we can start do things our way."

"I wonder what he'll let us do. Tear her apart. Take all her blood. Make that traitor watch while we hurt her."

"Who knows but he wants her back alive along with those two vampires."

Kairi's eyes lowered still wishing it was a bad dream. "I think she's starting to pass out." The vampire holding her let her go and let her fall to the floor. Her sight blurred in and out. The door opened and she could see two familiar vampires, worried. _"Kairi?!"_ she could hear Sora's voice cross her mind. Her eyes lowered and then, she passed out.

_To be continued..._


	15. Escape From The Vampires

_It's been a while. Thanks to everyone who sent reviews. Just a little note: My profile page has a new section known as YGP Updates. I'm telling about all the new stories that I have planned coming __out if anyone interested. Also news about old stories returning and stories that about to be finished. Feel free to check it out._

* * *

_Chapter 15: Escape From The Vampires:_

Kairi groaned a little as she woke up. She felt sore especially her arms and the smell of death was in the air. Slowly her eyelids rose but widened as soon as she saw the room she was in. The dungeon was on lit by the light coming from the sunset. Old traces of blood stained the floor. Corpses were torn into parts. Some parts hard to tell where they came from. She realized her feet were hanging off the ground and her arms were hanging above her by chains. The stench and sight of the room was started to make her stomach turn. All she could wonder where she was and where the others were.

In one of the rooms on the second floor, Sora sat on the floor with his wrists in chains, sitting as he was looking down. The gray haired vampire leader was sitting at a wooden table. On top were bottles with different color liquids along with a chemistry set. Sora watched as he poured two bottles into each other back in forth. "You've been quiet. You must care about that human a lot." the deep voice said.

Sora looked to the side with cold eyes. "You said if I stayed right here, you would let me go see her."

"You really aren't a vampire anymore."

"If I'm not a vampire, then how come the _Pureblood_ has affected you differently? You're still one."

The vampire just smiled.

"Xemnas?!"

"I've been trying to figure that out for a while now. I guess the blood just affects us differently or maybe I wanted power and you wanted her. What's her name again?"

"Kairi."

"Hmm. Kairi. She really has grown since the last time I've seen her."

"You were trying to make her sleep with you so you could get her blood!"

"It almost worked but then you came in and she automatically lets you take it. I guess you had something that I didn't. You must be human. Instead of attacking me like you did the human and vampires you killed so long ago, you're not showing the slightest bit of angry."

"I'm angry but I'm just not showing it."

Two vampires walked in and stood awaiting Xemnas's orders.

"Ah. Good. Take him to the human. We'll discuss more later before his death."

The two vampires nodded and picked Sora up by his arms. Xemnas smiled as he continued to work on his experiment.

The vampires continued to escort Sora down the hall on the bottom half of the castle. Kairi opened her eyes as she heard the door unlock. In walked the two vampires and Sora.

"Sora!"

"Kairi!"

He rushed over to her as they both continued to smile at each other. Then, Sora looked over toward the vampires, angry. "Do you mind untying me now?!"

"Like we would really be that stupid just to let you-."

Sora broke free of the chains around his wrists and rushed at the vampires. One was knocked down to the ground with the chains. Sora ran behind the other and wrapped the chains around the vampire's neck tightly. Kairi watched in horror as the vampire was struggling for air. Sora pulled the chain tight enough to break the vampire's neck.

The other vampire came up behind Sora but Sora made his keyblade appeared. Quickly, he turned around and stuck his keyblade through the vampire's chest. The vampire fell dead to the ground. Sora walked over to Kairi. He used the keyblade to uncuff her as she still had a scared look on her face. He placed her feet on the ground. She wrapped her arms around him as she was just relieved he was okay.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's okay. I'm just…so glad you're here." she cried a little. She hugged him tighter.

"Well…this is what I do."

Kairi stepped back from him. "Tell me…what's going on here. What happened?!"

Sora looked down. "Last night, Roxas and I came back from the vampire attack but we realized it was a trap. When we came back to the apartment, you passed out and so was Namine. We had no choice but to give into their demands and come here. They've been holding us trapped and waiting for a way to execute us."

"How is Namine?! Is she okay?!"

"As far as I know, she's fine. They separated all four of us so I don't know where she is. Still. We're going to look and then we're going to get out of here." Sora poked his head outside the door to make sure no vampires were around. He waved his hand for Kairi to come out and they started walking down the hall.

"But how are we going to escape? There's no way they'll just let us out just like that."

"Then we have no choice. We have to fight." Sora stopped and turned around to her. "I'm going to make sure you get out of here okay?"

She nodded.

"My vampire senses aren't the way they use to be. I guess I should've told you this but taking your blood has somehow made me human."

Her eyes widened in surprise a little.

"I'm starting to lose my sense of smell from long distances. I can't see farther than normal humans can and I don't want blood anymore. I can actually taste food."

"I…made you human? I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Well I'm not exactly normal. I still fight off vampires."

She giggled a little. "That's true."

"Let's go." They took off running.

* * *

In another room in that castle, Namine was lying on a table unconscious as Xemnas was looking over her. Roxas was sitting nearby with chains around his wrists, watching him observe. "I'm surprised."

"And I should care why?" Roxas remarked.

"It's very rare to find a witch these days."

"So?!"

"And you're not trying to break your way out. You came here along with Sora because the human and witch was in danger. You don't care about the witch do you?"

Roxas looked away as he had a disgusted look on his face.

"I think you're trying to hide it. You want to save her don't you?"

Roxas growled as his fangs started to show.

"A few years ago, you tried to take her blood but you were unsuccessful. When you found her again, you even agreed not to take her blood again and decided to become her friend. You let her live with you and yet decided to mate with her without taking her blood."

Roxas tried to rush at Xemnas but the end of the chains were pinned to the wall and didn't allow him to get as close as he needed to.

"Your reaction says it all."

"Let her go! Don't you touch her!"

Xemnas just looked at him a little before he turned his attention back to Namine. "Since you didn't take the rest of her blood, I will."

"No!" Roxas used all his strength to break loose. He rushed at Xemnas but Xemnas just moved out of the way and Roxas fell to the floor. A few vampires came in. Roxas got up on his hands and knees, looking over toward them.

The vampires started walking toward him but then Sora and Kairi rushed in. Sora attacked the vampires with his keyblade as he told Kairi to stay back. Kairi didn't listen and ran in. A vampire rushed toward her. She grabbed the nearest thing she could which was a gray pole and stuck it through the vampire's chest.

Sora looked over and seen the vampire fall to the ground. He was impressed.

Roxas jumped in and protected Kairi from the remaining vampires. As Roxas was fighting, Kairi crawled over to the side of the table Namine was lying on away, hiding from the other vampires. She pulled Namine off of the table carefully without dropping her. Roxas had killed the rest of the vampires and Sora continued to fight Xemnas.

Things in the lab started breaking since it was a small room. Roxas came over to Kairi and a still unconscious Namine. Roxas rose up from the table. "Come on Sora! We should go!"

Sora struggled, holding Xemnas back. "No… I can defeat him."

"We need to go before more vampires come! We need to get them out of here!"

Sora growled. Roxas ran out carrying Namine and Kairi followed behind. Sora jumped back and ran behind them. They ran out toward the exit.

"Roxas?! Do you know the way to get home from here?!"

"Yeah! I can smell it but are you sure it's a good idea to go back there?!"

"We'll be okay! Let's just go!" They ran out of the door as the vampires followed behind them.

_Still more chapters to come so stick around..._


	16. Sora's Last Day

_To everyone who have read and enjoying this story, I guess this is good or bad or both news. For those who haven't or have read my YGP updates, there's only a few more chapters to this story left before it comes to a end. I'm not giving out a number of how many but I just wanted to let everyone know. When a story closes a new one begins (not a sequel to this) but for those who like the vampire stories, coming this fall will be **Kingdom Hearts: Vampires vs. Werewolves**. Anyway, enjoying the next chapter to the story. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 16: Sora's Last Day:

Kairi woke up with her arm covering her eyes. The sun was still shining a little through the window of Sora's room. The sun had set a little. It felt like she had been asleep for hours. Things had seemed to calm down but the day had seemed to go by quickly. She looked over to see Namine still asleep. Sora and Roxas were no where to be found. She was glad that they managed to escape from the vampires but she still remained worried.

Namine started moving in her sleep. Kairi sighed in relief because she hadn't moved since they found her. Namine woke up and Kairi smiled. "Are you okay?"

Namine sat up saying "Yeah. Where are the vampires?"

"You've been asleep for a while. In fact you slept through the whole fight and escape."

Namine sighed. She couldn't believe she did that.

"Well at least Roxas was able to save you. When we came in, he was trying to kill the vampire leader because he got really upset over something. I think it was you."

"Me? Nah!" Namine laid back down. She started thinking about what Kairi said.

Kairi still continued to wonder where Sora and Roxas were. She looked out toward the window. Little did she know they were sitting up on the roof, looking ahead at the city.

"So? You told her that you turned human now?"

"Yeah. I thought she should know what the _Pureblood_ did. It was weird when I started to change but now as long as I can still fight, I have to go after Xemnas."

Roxas looked over to Sora. "So…what are you planning to do?"

Sora looked down at his feet. "I'm going to go after Xemnas…as soon as I can." Then, he looked back toward the sky. He knew it was something he had to do.

"I'll go with-."

"No. You should stay here and watch over Kairi and Namine. I have to do this by myself."

Roxas looked at Sora. He was starting to get concern about what he was going to do but he wasn't going to stop him. This was something that needed to be done. "What about Kairi?"

Sora sighed. "Well…could you tell her that I left? I know if I tell her, then she would never let me go."

"You're sure about this? You couldn't tell her?"

Sora nodded and looked over to Roxas. "I know she wouldn't let me go. Not if she knew I was going by myself."

"Are you going to leave right now? Are you going to spend more time with her?"

"I will. Just a little more time." Sora stood up and started walking down toward the window. Roxas soon followed behind. Sora and Roxas came through Sora's bedroom window. Kairi turned around surprised and Namine sat up. Sora just smiled and even a little smile came on Roxas's face.

Later, Kairi was sitting in bed by herself when Sora walked in. He stopped in the doorway and smiled.

"What?"

Sora walked toward the bed.

"I should've asked are you okay? I know that fight with the vampire must've been hard. Should we move out?" she asked, concerned.

"No."

"Then what is it?"

Sora took Kairi's hand and bent down on one knee. Kairi blinked a few times, surprised. Sora smiled more by her reaction. "Kairi. We've known each other for a while and we found each other again right?"

Kairi was still speechless but she nodded in response.

"So I started thinking…about almost losing you and what I said at the wedding. Maybe it is about that time."

Kairi started to get more nervous. Her body started to fidget. Sora turned his head to her and looked into her eyes. "Kairi. I'm human now and even if I wasn't, I would still want to do this. Kairi? Will you marry me?"

The question since Kairi over the edge with fidgeting. Every part of her started to move more now as she started to stutter. Sora just smiled and reached inside his pocket. He pulled out a gold band and put it on the ring finger of her right hand. "How…how did you even get this? Is that what you went to get a while ago-?"

"Just answer the question."

Kairi calmed down and got down on her knees in front of him. She hugged him. He was surprised as he held his arms out but then wrapped them around her. Tears started to fill her eyes as she had them closed.

"Yes." she whispered.

They separated from each other and Kairi wiped her eye. "But…are you sure? I mean…what about the vampires-?"

"Kairi. It's okay. It was bound to come someday."

Kairi smiled and nodded. Sora looked down as he bit his lip, thinking. Kairi looked a little worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Why wait? Let's do it now."

"Hm? Sora-?"

"I know it seems soon but I say why wait."

Kairi remained silent for a little but then she answered. "Okay."

"Okay?!"

Kairi nodded as she smiled. They stood up and walked outside the door. Roxas and Namine noticed from the kitchen and started to wonder why they were smiling. "What's up with you guys?"

"We're going out." Sora replied.

Kairi grabbed the phone off of the counter and started pressing numbers.

"Oh. Are we getting take out?"

Kairi put the phone up to her ear. "Not exactly. Hello? May I speak to the preacher?"

"Preacher?!" Roxas and Namine shouted both surprised.

Kairi walked back into Sora's room just to escape Roxas and Namine before they got any louder. Roxas and Namine looked at Sora which he just smiled. In return, Roxas wasn't happy.

A few minutes later, Kairi returned and walked by Sora's side. "He said he can do it for us."

"Let's go."

They looked over at Roxas and Namine. "Are you coming?" Kairi asked.

Sora and Kairi walked out of the door and the others followed behind. They drove out to the church outside of the city and then, stepped outside of the car. Kairi and Sora headed for the door but Roxas had grabbed onto Sora's shoulder with something on mind to say. Kairi had walked into the church without noticing he wasn't following her. Namine stood by the door by herself.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What?"

"You said you were going to spend time with her not marry her! Do you think that's even fair? You're going after Xemnas and there's no telling if you might come back. Do you really want to put her through that?!"

Sora was surprised. "Wow Roxas. I didn't think you actually cared. I guess humans are starting to rub off on you."

Roxas clutched his teeth together as he looked down.

"I know that and I know I might not come back but at least now I have a stronger reason to come back."

"Don't you think you'll be making her a widower? It would hurt a lot worse."

Sora looked over away from Roxas. "Maybe this is my way of making me happy but I won't get killed by the vampires. I won't."

Roxas looked concerned but he could also see how sad Sora looked about this. He just had to trust him. "Go. She's waiting on you but if you die, she's not crying on me."

Sora nodded and went inside of the church. Roxas walked beside Namine. "You're not going in?"

"I don't know. You know that rumor where witches would burn if they step foot in a church?"

"Yeah. The same for vampire but I don't believe that."

Namine smiled as she arched her eyebrow. "If you don't, then why aren't you going in?"

"Anyway… you're not in this wedding thing are you?" Roxas stuttered a little.

"I never thought about it but why?"

Roxas looked down. "No reason."

Inside, Sora and Kairi stood before the preacher as he started to recite words for their wedding. After the wedding was over, Sora and Kairi returned back to their apartment alone.

Hours later after some time had passed, Kairi woke up to find Sora was gone.

_To be continued..._


	17. On The Search

_Hey! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter and for the reviews. Still got a few more chapters to go so I hope you enjoy this one._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 17: On The Search:

_Three months later… _

Kairi laid on her bed, looking out toward the window, looking out at the sunset. She hadn't moved from her spot on the bed for a while. Sora still hadn't return. Roxas had informed her of what happened some time after he left.

Questions were going through her mind but mostly was he still alive? She slid her hand onto her stomach that had grown over the last few months. When she felt up to it, she sat up and opened the door.

Roxas and Namine looked up from the book they were reading on the counter.

"Kairi?! I was just getting ready to bring you something to eat." Namine walked over and put her hand on her shoulder.

Kairi still remained the same. The look on her face was always sad and out of it. Then, Kairi spoke up. "Roxas? Do you think you can try and find Sora?"

Namine was surprised. "Kairi?"

"He's been gone a long time. What could be taking so long?"

Namine looked down but then Roxas walked over. "I'll go."

Namine turned to him surprised.

"Don't worry Namine. We've been practicing with your powers. You can handle things if they get bad."

Namine looked a little worried.

"I'll leave out of here tonight."

"Thank you." Kairi said.

Roxas walked back into his room. For a while now, he was thinking about going out to find Sora.

"Do you feel like sitting out here?"

Kairi shook her head. Namine grabbed the tray and followed Kairi into her room.

Namine started to worry less about her since Sora left. She and Roxas had been helping to take care of Kairi and the baby. Kairi sat down and Namine sat down in front of her along with the tray. She watched as Kairi started chewing her food slowly. She could tell she was still worried about Sora so she decided to put on the best smile she could. "So? How is he or she doing?"

Kairi looked down. Namine was still trying as always to cheer her up.

Kairi smiled a little as she looked toward the window. "It's funny when I think sometimes. All this weird stuff that happened to me. I ended up with a vampire that turned into a human and now this." Tears started to swell in her eyes.

"You're still upset about what he did."

"Yes… and now I don't know if he's still alive!" Kairi cried for a few minutes until she calmed down and got her tears to stop. "Sorry about that. I guess it's the hormones." Kairi laughed a little but Namine knew she was trying to stay strong. Namine didn't laugh in response.

Kairi sighed as she could see Namine wasn't falling for it and continued eating. After, she pushed her plate aside and raised her head. "Namine. I have to go find him."

Namine's eyes widened. "What?! What are you talking about?! You can't move in your condition!"

Kairi started to stand up, struggling a little with the weight of her belly being heavier now. Namine carefully pulled her back down. "Kairi! Sit back down!"

"I'm okay Namine."

"You are not going out there to find Sora so just let Roxas do it and stay here."

Kairi looked down. "Okay…Namine."

Namine sighed in relief. "I'm glad."

Namine stood up and walked out of the room with the empty tray in hand.

"_I'm sorry Namine but I have to find out if Sora is still alive. Forgive me." _

Later that night, Kairi walked the streets in search for information. Not many vampires had shown themselves since Sora left but maybe there were still some around. Kairi looked around before she walked down a dark alley. She stopped and leaned against the hard brick wall. Her feet were hurting and she was waiting for a vampire to come by. In her hand, she held a cross attached to a chain. There was a scent of garlic on her and holy water in her bag.

In the dark shadows above, there were little growls and darks eyes watching her. Kairi looked around up above.

"Kairi?"

She turned around quickly. She calmed down a little but was still surprised by who she saw.

"Riku?"

"Kairi? What are you doing walking down here by yourself?"

Kairi looked down as she felt bad about what she did to him. "Um? No reason."

Riku started to walk toward her. "Well it's dangerous out here. You shouldn't be by yourself."

"Yeah. I know."

"Where's your um...?" Riku didn't want to think about what happened at the wedding but he wanted to see how she was doing.

"He's not here right now…with me."

Riku opened her jacket a little. He noticed how big her belly had grown. "Congratulations Kairi." He looked over and noticed that she had a chain wrapped around her fingers that had a cross at the end. On the same hand, he had seen a golden band around her ring finger. "So I see a lot has changed for you."

Kairi had something on her mind to say. She figured this would be the best time to say it. "Riku. Ever since that day, I wanted to tell you how sorry I was. How I ran out on you like that? I shouldn't have let you go through with it."

"It's okay. I'm okay with it now. In fact, things have been kind of working out for me now."

Kairi's eyes widened as she thought she seen something move in the shadows.

"So do you have any idea what you're having?"

Something dark rose up behind Riku. "Riku?!"

He turned around quickly and seen a vampire behind him. Two more showed up at the vampire's side. Riku made sure to keep Kairi behind him so that she would be safe. "Who ever you guys, just go away now. We don't have money or anything else on us."

"Riku." Kairi whispered. She wanted to tell them that they were vampires. They weren't out for money but for blood.

The vampires just smiled. They moved in closer.

"Kairi! Run!"

"Riku! These aren't human."

The middle vampire jumped in and grabbed onto Riku's neck. The vampire smiled widely before sinking it's fangs into Riku's neck. Kairi stood in fear as she watched the other vampires join in and sink their fangs into his arms. Soon, his lifeless body fell to the ground.

The vampires turned their attention to Kairi who was still too afraid to move. One of the vampires started to walk toward her. She held out the cross in front of her but the vampire just grinned. He knocked her hand away with ease. The three vampires cornered her against the wall.

"This one has more blood."

"Listen. I didn't come here to fight."

The vampires arched their eyebrows. They started to get interested in what she had to say.

"I just wanted to ask something. I want to know about the vampire killer Sora. You know. The vampire turned human."

"We know who you're talking about. He's known as a legend and a traitor who should be dead by now."

Kairi looked scared.

"So will you."

Kairi reached into her pocket and put out a bottle. She threw the garlic liquid into one of the vampire's eyes. The vampire started to cry in pain as he covered his eyes with his hands. While the other two vampires were distracted, Kairi pulled out another bottle and threw the bottle that contained holy water inside into another vampire's eyes. Both vampires were rolling around screaming on the ground in pain.

Before she could do something to the next one, the vampire turned around and grabbed her wrist up in the air. The vampire started to squeeze her wrist. She closed one of her eyes in pain. She took the cross she had in her hand and pressed against the vampire's face. The vampire cried out in pain as it started to burn him. He let go of her, making her fall to the ground. She made sure that she fell on her back to protect the baby.

Things started to get dark as her eyes started to lower. She still saw the two vampires rolling around on the ground, screaming in pain and the third one running away.

"_I'm sorry. Please be okay." _

"He's dead you know. He's dead." the vampire whispered before he started to whither away.

Kairi closed her eyes.

When she woke up a few minutes later, she saw the vampires weren't there. She managed to stand up. She rubbed her stomach, hoping the baby was all right. She looked down in front of her to see the mangled corpse of her former friend. Her eyes widened but then lowered in sadness. _"If I never would've come out here, then I never would've put my baby at risk and Riku wouldn't have died. This is all my fault. All maybe I wanted to find you." _

She looked up toward the sky. _"Are you even still alive? I have no choice but to wait." _She looked down, smiling and rubbed her stomach. _"The main thing right now is to make sure you're okay." _

Kairi went to the hospital straight after to make sure the baby was all right. As soon as she found out the baby was fine, she returned home, hoping that Namine wouldn't find out. There, she continued to wait and hope that Sora would return.

_

* * *

_

Still more to come. As before let me know if you like and I will update.


	18. The Struggle Between Life and Death

_Hey! Back with another chapter. I hope you enjoy it._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 18: The Struggle Between Life and Death:

A few months had passed and there was still no sign about Sora or Roxas. Namine and Kairi continued to wait but in the meantime, took care of the baby. Sunset had come around one day. Namine walked out of her room after hearing strange noises. Kairi walked out of her room as well.

"Namine? Do you hear something too?"

Namine nodded and slowly walked toward the door. She opened the door and a blond haired man fell in. "Roxas?!" Namine bent down to him and started to check on him as Kairi rushed over. He was very badly bruised and hurt all over, barely alive. "Roxas? Are you okay?"

Roxas fought a little to open his eyes. "Nami…ne?" he whispered.

Namine looked worried along with Kairi. "I'm here Roxas."

He stained to get up on his elbows. "Is Kairi here?"

Kairi managed to bend down and held onto Roxas's hand. More than anything, she was waiting to hear about Sora. She hoped that Roxas was okay. "Yeah Roxas. I'm here."

Roxas struggled to speak as he could barely keep his eyes open. "Sora…he's still alive."

Kairi's eyes widened. She was shocked but relieved to hear that.

"He's waiting for you…up on a hill. He couldn't walk much further than that. I…didn't tell him about…the baby." Roxas closed his eyes.

"Roxas?" Namine called out to him. She turned toward Kairi. "Go Kairi. I'll take care of Roxas. You can go find Sora."

Kairi nodded. She took the keys and walked out as fast he could. Namine held onto Roxas in her arms as she was worried. Water started to fill her eyes slightly. "You could've just called you know. I've would've found some way, some way to bring you back."

Roxas sighed in pain. "I know."

"Come on." She helped him to stand up and started walking toward their room.

"Put me down."

Namine looked at him. They were only half way to the room. She laid him down in the middle of the floor.

Roxas smiled a little. "It's okay. I'm probably not going to make it anyway."

"Don't say that! I can save you!" Her hands glowed as she held them over his body. "I've been learning a lot of stuff since you're been gone. Thanks to those books you gave me."

Roxas shrugged a little. "They were just in the library."

Namine tried to heal as much of him as she could but he was still fading fast.

"Namine-."

"Roxas. Save your strength. You should stay quiet."

"Get it through your thick head witch. I'm dying over here and I would like to say at least one thing before I go."

She didn't want to listen but apart of her had to accept the fact that he was almost dead. "Okay. How did you end up this bad?"

"I found Sora still fighting the vampires so I went in and helped him. He had been imprisoned for some time too. Sora should be worse off than I am. We've been fighting off vampires non stop. Sora even managed to defeat the head vampire Xemnas. Now he's so out of it. He's barely himself anymore."

Namine started to worry how Sora would be in front of Kairi. Roxas closed his eyes.

"I wasn't sure when I was going to admit this but…"

"What?" she asked curiously. She started to lean in closer.

Roxas turned his head to look at Namine. "When I first knew you, I didn't think of you as anything but a meal of very tasty blood but you survived being attacked by me. Now, the more I got to know you, the more I thought you weren't so bad."

Namine smiled at the comment.

"Not so bad in fact…I…" His eyes started struggling to stay open. "No. Never mind. I shouldn't say it. It'll only hurt you."

"What?!" She grabbed on to his hand tight. She could see that he was starting to lose consciousness.

"I love you Namine." he whispered.

She was speechless. Her mouth had instantly dropped.

"Now would be a good time to say…something."

She was about to but then his head turned toward the floor as his eyes closed. Namine looked shocked. "Rox…as?" She tried to wake him up as she kept calling out his name but there was no response. She closed her eyes as she pressed his hand against her cheek. "Roxas. I love you too." she whispered.

Before she knew it, tears started coming out of her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly as she held on to his hand. When most of her tears stopped, she opened her eyes.

Then, she had remembered something. Her eyes widened because she had figured out how she could bring Roxas back from the dead. In a book she read, she remembered what she had to do and the risk that came along with it.

She took a knife out of the drawer in the kitchen and put a little cut on her arm. Her eyes winced a little as it was causing her pain. She walked back over and did the same for Roxas's arm. A circle with other lines crossing the center was drawn around Roxas. Namine opened one of the books Roxas had gotten for her and started to recite a spell.

The blood started to glow as she started to recite more. The book started to glow as well. Namine's eyes widened. Burn marks started to come on her arms. She kept most of cries of pain to herself and fought the pain to continue the ritual. Roxas's body lifted up a little as his soul was starting to enter his body. Namine could barely hold on as more burn marks on her arm started to travel up.

Roxas's eyes shot open as he was struggling to breathe. Namine noticed him fighting for air and kept trying. Soon, her body couldn't take much more. She stopped once the ritual was complete. Her body fell to the floor, very weak. Roxas's head had turned to her. He mouthed words to her but no sound came out. She smiled before her eyes closed. There, she had passed out.

* * *

Kairi walked up toward the hill where Sora should be. Along the way, she was worried about what she would find. When she came toward the top, she had seen a brunette man leaning against the only tree on the hill. His head was pointed toward the city. Instead of saying his name like she wanted, she walked over in front of him. She bent down and rubbed her hand on his cheek.

"Sora." she whispered.

The brunette managed to open his eyes half way and smile. He was bruised very badly. Dry blood was still on his face and skin. "Kai…ri."

She wrapped her arms around him as she wanted to cry but she was most of all relieved.

"Kairi."

She separated from him and looked into his eyes.

"I'm…glad…I…got to see you one more time." he whispered. His head started to turn a little as he was started to go unconscious.

The smile went off her face. She began to get scared.

Sora smiled at her as best he could. He didn't want her to feel bad. "I fought as long as I could but I guess my best wasn't good enough. You should be safe now."

She grabbed on to his hand tightly. "Don't talk like that! You can get help! I'll call an ambulance right now."

Kairi pulled out her cellphone but Sora put her hand down. Kairi closed her eyes tensely as she shook her head a little. "Sora! I was upset that you left without telling me but now you're back, alive but if you don't let me get help for you will die right here!"

"It's okay. I'm sorry."

"No it's not!" she yelled back at him. "After you left, I discovered something." She took his hand and pressed it against her stomach. "See! You can't leave right now! He or she still needs you like I do."

His eyes started to lower. Sora's fingers barely moved on her stomach. He leaned in closer and pressed his head against her stomach. A few minutes later, he had passed out.

* * *

_To live or to die? That is the answer you'll have to find out in the next chapter. Only two more chapters to go._


	19. Please Wake Up Sora

_Thanks for waiting for the next chapter. Just a warning, this chapter is kind of short and so will the last one be. Wow! Even I can't believe there's only one left. Anyway, hope you enjoy. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 19: Please Wake Up Sora:

Kairi sat in a chair near the bed. She was looking over concerned. The four walls around her were all white. Soon, Namine and Roxas had walked inside the room where she was.

"How is he doing?" Namine asked.

Sora was lying down in bed with his hands by his side. He had his eyes closed, unconscious.

Kairi's eyes lowered a little bit more. "There hasn't been much change."

"He's been in the hospital for weeks now." Roxas added. He was as concerned as Kairi and Namine.

"I know. The doctor said he doesn't know how long Sora will be in this coma. He over exhausted himself more than a human should so he needs to rest for a while. "

Namine and Roxas were worried. Mostly about Kairi. She hadn't left Sora's side much since he was brought to the hospital. They had managed to get Sora to the hospital in time before it was too late.

Kairi turned back them and smiled. She wanted to change the subject so they wouldn't be sad either. "But it's nice to see you two are getting better. A few weeks ago, I found you two knocked out on the ground."

Roxas looked over toward Namine and smiled. "Yeah…thanks to Namine. She brought me back from the dead." Roxas barely managed to say. His voice was still hoarse but slowly coming back to the way it was.

Namine returned the smile. She put her hands together in front of her. "Roxas's voice is getting better. When I brought him back, he had lost his voice but now his voice is starting to come back."

Kairi looked down on the dark red marks on Namine's arms. "How are your arms?"

Namine just grinned."You asked me that every time you see them. There's nothing the doctor's can do about it but its okay. As long as Roxas is back."

"You risked a lot to bring me back." Roxas whispered.

As Kairi watched them, she was glad that Roxas and Namine were together again. "So? How it being normal now?" she questioned them.

Namine sighed in relief. "Relaxing. I don't have to worry about practicing magic anymore and Roxas doesn't need to get blood anymore."

"Did you know that ritual would take away your powers?" Kairi asked.

"Yes but I think it was worth it. I'm just surprised Roxas came back as a human."

Roxas smirked as he put his hand at his waist. "You did pull my soul from the underworld. I wasn't born a vampire."

Kairi grinned with her eyes closed. "Well I'm glad things worked out for both of you."

Roxas and Namine nodded. They were happy about it too.

Kairi turned her attention back to Sora, still worried if he would ever wake up. Namine and Roxas seen the look on her face and decided to leave. They hoped that Sora would wake up so Kairi would be happy again. Kairi reached over and took Sora's hand. "Come on. You got to wake up. There's not much time before the baby comes and I want you to be there. Please."

Then, she stood up from her chair as she continued to look at him before she left. Everyday since then, she had continued to visit him everyday.

One day while she was sitting with him, holding his hand, a sharp pain had struck her in the lower part of her stomach. She grabbed onto his hand tightly. One of her eyes struggled to stay open. "Sora…If you don't want to miss this, you might want to wake up now." She closed her eyes tightly. She managed to reach over and get the call button. Within a few seconds, a nurse came in.

"Is there something wrong?!"

"Yes! I think I'm having the baby now." she struggled to say.

The nurse helped her get up and move to another room. The doctors and nurses got things set up for the baby to come. They were glad along with Kairi that she was all ready in the hospital. After a few of minutes of pain and cries, a new baby boy entered her arms. She smiled as she looked at the new life. All she could think about at that moment was him. The more she looked at him, the more she started to notice he looked just like Sora. Apart of her was sad that he couldn't be there to see.

An hour later, Namine and Roxas rushed into her room after hearing about the baby being born. Inside, they saw Kairi holding him in her arms, looking at him. A smile came upon their faces.

"Kairi." Namine walked over to get a closer look at the new baby. "He's so cute."

"Yeah." Kairi whispered. She couldn't help but smiling looking at him.

Roxas walked over closer beside Namine. The baby moved around a little as he started to wake up a little. "I'm sure after he hears this, he's going to wake up. He's got to."

Kairi looked over at Roxas and smile. She knew that was his way of saying that she shouldn't give up on Sora waking up. "Thanks Roxas."

_

* * *

_

Like I said a short chapter. I thought it was too but we'll see how it all ends in the next chapter. As always let me know if you like and I'll update as soon as I can.


	20. Returning

_Well everyone. This is the end of The Light of My Blood. It's been out for a long time. Thanks for following along with the story and adding reviews and favorites. I hope you like the ending. I wanted to update this before Christmas. Sorry if some of you got a couple of the same emails. The email saying that the chapter was up didn't come until like a few days later. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 20: Returning:

There were no signs of Sora waking up anytime soon. Kairi had stopped by for as long as she was in the hospital. A few days later, she was released along with the baby. Before she left, she had stopped one last time in Sora's room. The baby held onto one of his fingers. He had done it every time he went in there. Kairi thought it was a good idea for him to know Sora in some way and way to help bring Sora back. "You see Sora. This is someone I want you to wake up for too. I want you to wake up soon so you don't miss anything else okay." She stood up straight, taking the baby's hand away from his finger. She turned around and walked out of his room.

Months later, Kairi walked into an empty house full of boxes in the living room. In one arm, she was carrying the baby and the other a box. "We got a lot of unpacking to do. Good thing Namine is here to help." She placed the box on the floor and sat down in a chair as she sighed. "I'm tired. What about you?" The baby silently looked at her with his big blue eyes. She looked up toward the ceiling. "Hey! This is our new house now and we'll make it so that you'll like it." The baby started to suck his thumb as Kairi smiled at him.

Behind her, she heard the door close. She blinked a few times surprised. "Namine? You can't be finished moving in all the stuff all ready." When she looked over, a very surprised look came upon her face.

The man smiled down on her with his eyes closed. He stopped nearby the chair she was sitting in. "Someone could've told me we were moving."

Kairi remained speechless and stood up without thinking. "Sora." She hugged onto him with the baby still hand. He smiled down at her as she leaned against him with her eyes closed. The baby looked up at Sora which Sora noticed. He took him from Kairi's hand surprised. He held him up in the air in front of him. "Where did he come from?"

Kairi smirked as she put her hands at her side. "You don't remember? I told you about him before you went into your coma."

"Oh yeah. Right." Sora grinned with his eyes closed.

"While you were in the hospital, I came by everyday hoping you would wake up but then he was born. I still came by with him and let him hold your finger so he could sort of get use to you."

"Oh. That would explain why he's holding my finger now."

Kairi closed her eyes smiling. "I guess he still remembers."

"How old is he?"

"Three months. It's surprising how much his hair has grown out to be like yours."

"Wow. You probably were able to have a baby by me after your blood turned me human. So what did you name him?"

Kairi came behind Sora and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sora looked back at her surprised. "I named him after a true hero."

"Really?"

Kairi walked over and stood behind Sora, looking at the new life. "And it's surprising how he looks so much like you. I'm not sure if he has anything like me."

"He can't totally look like me." Sora held his son up in the air, obsevering him. "I think he has your eyes… okay maybe mine."

Kairi smiled. "It's okay."

Sora brought the baby back close to him and smiled back at Kairi. "I'm sorry about leaving."

"I should be mad at you but as long as you still came back alive, it's okay."

"But the good news is that Xemnas is gone and I don't have to fight vampires anymore. At least not that I know of."

Kairi sat back down and Sora sat the baby down in her lap. Sora smiled. "It's good to be back."

"It's good to have you back…Sora."

_

* * *

_

The ending was a little short but happy. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to follow along with my other stories. As always, let me know if you like and happy holidays.


End file.
